


Nunca Te Olvidaré

by baekyeolkr (armani_anagram)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Filipino Character, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, War
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armani_anagram/pseuds/baekyeolkr
Summary: Isang Kastilang sundalo, isang anak ng Pilipinong rebelde, at isang landas na pilit nilang iniiwasan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mahahanap ang pagsasaling wika ng ilang espanyol na salita sa pinakahuling kabanata :D
> 
> Salamat mods! Congrats sa unang round! Salamat sa aking mga kaibigan na sila Bea at Ate April! Maraming salamat sa aking mahal na kaibigan na si Aura (ariasofsnow) para sa pag salin ng ibang salita sa wikang espany(e)ol!
> 
> Puso o Bayan? Puso o bayaaaaan? Pagkatapos kong isulat ito, nagpasalamat ako na hindi ako nabuhay sa mga panahong kailangan kong mamili sakanilang dalawa. Sana nabigyan ko ng hustisya yung hirap na dinaranas kapag nagmamahal ka sa oras ng digmaan. Sana'y magustuhan mo ang fic na ito.

_[1898]_

     “Kailangan niyo nang magtago!” Mariin na sambit ng kanyang ama. Mabilis na nagliligpit ang kanyang ama, ang kanyang kuya ay nagsasara ng kanilang pinto at bintana, at hawak niya ang umiiyak na bunsong kapatid.

     “Anong ibig mong sabihin?” Litong pagtanong ng kanyang ina.

     “Dalhin mo ang mga bata. Siguraduhin mong hindi ka lilingon. Bilis. Takbo!”

     “Ngunit, paano ka?”

     “Susunod ako. Pangako, susunod ako.”

     Mahigpit siyang hinawakan ng kanyang ina at habang bitbit ang ibang gamit, hinatak siya palabas ng lihim na pinto.

     Isang lingon, at napansin ni Baekhyun na maiiwan din ang kanyang kuya.

  
  


* * *

 

Makaraan ang isang taon.

 

     Sa tuktok ng isang burol matatagpuan ang tila isang bahay kubo na hindi tapos. Malapit dito ay isang malaking puno ng mangga. Ang mga dahon ng puno at ang damo sa burol ay halos magpang-abot, sapat upang ikubli ang mahinang himig ni Baekhyun.

     “Magandang araw, ginoo.”

     Laking gulat ni Baekhyun nang may malalim na boses siyang narinig. Hindi siya nagtatago, ngunit hindi rin niya inaasahang mayroong pupunta sa lugar na ito at tatawagin ang kanyang pansin. Dali-dali siyang tumayo at nagtangkang umalis.

     “Sandali! Hindi ko sinasadyang gulatin ka.”

     Napatigil siya nang makita ang ginoong tumawag sa kanya. Isang kastila. “Magandang araw rin sa iyo, Kastila. Ako’y lilisan na.”

     “Ngunit hindi ako pumarito upang ika’y paalisin.”

     “Kung hindi?”

     “Ika’y hanapin?”

     “Hindi ko naiintindihan, Kastila.”

     “Maari bang huwag mo akong tawaging kastila?”

     “Ngunit hindi ba iyon naman ang totoo? Ikaw ay Kastila, ako ay Pilipino.”

     “Chanyeol.” Pagpapakilala ng kastila at nanatiling tahimik si Baekhyun. “Iyon ang aking pangalan. Chanyeol. Kung iyong mamarapatin, nais ko sana na ako’y tawagin mo sa aking pangalan.”

     Ilang sandali pang nanatiling tahimik si Baekhyun, pilit iniisip kung ano ang dahilan ng isang Kastila upang kausapin siya. “Paalam senyor. Magandang araw sa iyo.”

  


     Hindi inasahan ni Chanyeol na madali niyang makakausap o magiging kaibigan ang ginoo, ngunit hindi niya rin inaasahan na ganito magiging kahirap. Hindi na bago kay Chanyeol ang pagiging maingat ng mga Pilipino sa pakikitungo sa mga Kastilang katulad niya. May ilan na malayang nakikipag-usap sa kanila ngunit ramdam pa rin ang pagkakaiba. Naisip niya na mas mapadadali ang pakikipag kaibigan kung siya ang unang lalapit. Ngunit sa pakikitungo sakanya ng ginoo kanina, mukhang nagkamali siya sa pagi-isip niyang iyon. Gayun pa man, nasimulan na niya. Wala naman sigurong mawawala kung susubukan niya ulit bukas o sa mga susunod na araw.

  


 

     “Bakit narito ka pa, kuya Baekhyun?” Tanong ng batang si Sehun sakanya. “Hindi ba’t oras na upang dalawin mo ang puntod ng iyong kuya?”

     “Huwag ka nang maraming tanong pa diyan. Ayaw mo bang tulungan kita rito sa pag-lilinis?”

     May konting pag alingawngaw ang kanilang mga boses sa maliit na simbahan ng kanilang bayan. Bata pa si Baekhyun noong mahanap niya ang mas batang si Sehun. Walang naka-aalam kung sino ang mga magulang ni Sehun at dahil sa kanyang murang edad, hindi rin sila maalala ni Sehun. Hindi kaya ng pamilya ni Baekhyun noon na ampunin ang ulila kaya minabuti nilang paki-usapan ang kura paroko upang ampunin at alagaan si Sehun sa simbahan. Agad namang pumayag ang kura paroko. Ngunit kailanman ay hindi nakalimutan ni Baekhyun na bisitahin at kumustahin ang batang kayang natagpuan.

     “Pero kuya, ni minsan ay hindi mo winaglit iyon. Masama ba ang iyong pakiramdam?”

     Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Baekhyun. Minsan napapa-isip siya kung kanino ba nakuha ni Sehun ang kanyang pagiging matanong at makulit.

     “Maayos ang pakiramdam ko.”

     “Ngunit?”

     Umupo si Baekhyun sa upuan ng simbahan. “May kastilang umaaligid.”

     Napalinga-linga si Sehun. Masyado pa siyang bata para magkaroon ng takot sa mga salitang maaaring ibig sabihin ni Baekhyun.

     “Pero wala namang binabalak na...”

     “Wala, wala Sehun. Kaya nga hindi ko maintindihan kung anong kailangan ng kastilang iyon sa akin.”

     “Maaari mo po ba siyang ilarawan, kuya? Marahil ay nagawi na siya dito sa simbahan.”

     “Ngayon ko lamang siya nakita. Matangkad, medyo malapad ngumiti, malaki ang kamay, at malalaking tenga. Ang pangalan daw niya ay...”

     “Ah!” sigaw ng bata, “ang ibig mo bang sabihin ay si Kuya Chanyeol?”

     “Kilala mo ang sundalong kastila na iyon?”

     “Opo! Mabait si kuya Chanyeol, kuya. Noong isang araw ay dinalhan niya ko ng matatamis na tinapay dito.”

     Tahimik si Baekhyun at hinimas ang ulo ni Sehun. Wala naman siyang dapat ipag-alala hindi ba? “Mag iingat ka, ha Sehun?”

     “Mabait si kuya Chanyeol, kuya.” pag ulit ng bata. “Galing siya ng Pangasinan at bagong destino dito sa ating bayan. Ayon sa huling pagkukuwentuhan namin, Pilipina ang kanyang nanay, at Kastila naman ang kanyang ama, ngunit matagal na siyang napahiwalay sa kanyang ama.”

     “At ang kanyang ina?”

     Nagkibit balikat si Sehun. “Hindi siya katulad ng ibang kastila, kuya Baekhyun.”

     Masyado pang bata si Sehun.

 

* * *

 

 

     Malapit nang lumubog ang araw at nasa labas ng bahay si Baekhyun, nag-aalala. Tulad ng nakasanayan, nadalaw na niya ang puntod ng kanyang kuya at nakabalik bago maghapunan. Ngunit sa kanyang pagbalik, sinabi ng kanyang ina na wala pa si Isadora, ang kanyang bunsong kapatid. Kaunti na lang at aalis na siya upang hanapin siya sa bayan. Doon lamang daw ito inutusan ng kanyang ina upang mamili ng kaunting gulay.

     Bago pa man tuluyang lumubog ang araw ay may nakitang naglalakad na tao sa di kalayuan si Baekhyun. Ilang hakbang at natiyak niya na ito nga si Isadora. Hihinga na dapat siya ng malalim ngunit nakita niyang may nakasunod kay Isadora. Ang Kastilang nagngangalang Chanyeol.

     “Pumasok ka na, malapit nang mag hapunan.” Mariin na utos ni Baekhyun kay Isadora. At kay Chanyeol kanyang sinabi, “Hindi mo na kailangan maghintay dito, Kastila. Ligtas na ang aking kapatid. Magandang gabi.”

     Mabilis na tinalikuran ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.

     “Sandali.”

     Marahang itinulak ni Baekhyun si Isadora papasok ng kanilang bahay. Ang dilag ay nag-aalangang pumasok ngunit isang tingin pa lamang ng kuya niya ay sumunod na ito. Pabulong siyang nagpasalamat kay Chanyeol at pumasok na rin. Ilang saglit pa ay hinintay na rin ni Baekhyun na umalis ang Kastila, ngunit hindi ito gumalaw. “Ano pa ang iyong hinihintay? Ang aking pasasalamat? Ako ba'y hindi mo talaga sinusundan?”

     “Hindi iyon ganoon, señor. Hindi ko alam na kapatid mo si Isadora.” Hindi nagbago ang boses ni Chanyeol kumpara sa una nilang pagkikita, malumanay at malalim pa rin. Deretso kung tumingin sa mata at walang lihim na itinatago. “Kung sa tingin mo iyon ang dahilan kung bakit ipinagtanggol ko siya, ika’y nagkakamali. Ipagtatanggol ko kung sino man siya, señor, dahil iyon ang tamang gawin.” Napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol, “Naiintindihan ko ang iyong galit ngunit sana magawa mong iwaglit ng panandalin ang iyong galit upang makita ang ibang bagay.”

 

     Natahimik si Baekhyun sa mga katagang binitiwan ni Chanyeol. Napabulong na lamang siya ng, “Bueno, magandang gabi sa iyo. Paalam.”

  


* * *

 

     Ilang linggo na rin ang nakalipas nang huling makita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ngunit masama pa rin ang kanyang pakiramdam sa huli nilang pag-uusap. Aminado si Baekhyun na malalim ang galit niya sa mga Kastila. Ngunit hindi siya pinalaking bastos ng kanyang ina at hindi marunong magpasalamat. Hindi matanggal sa kanyang isipan kung paano niya tinrato si Chanyeol. Binabagabag siya ng kaniyang konsiyensiya.

     "Uh, Sehun?" Tawag niya sa batang nagbabasa ng libro sa kanyang tabi.

     "Ano po iyon, kuya Baekhyun?"

     "Napansin mo ba kung... kung nagawi dito si Chanyeol ng mga nakaraang araw?"

     "Opo." Mabilis na sagot nito. "Kaninang umaga lamang ay narito si kuya Chanyeol upang magbigay ng kaunting bigas para sa simbahan."

     "Ganoon ba?"

     "Bakit niyo po natanong, kuya? Siya ba'y patuloy na umaaligid sa inyo?"

     "Hindi, hindi naman sa ganoon, Sehun." Napakamot ng ulo si Baekhyun. Muling tumahimik si Sehun at ipinagpatuloy ang kanyang pagbabasa. Hindi pa rin mapakali si Baekhyun kaya sa huli ay tinanong na rin niya si Sehun.

     "Sehun? Alam mo ba kung... kung saan ko siya maaaring matagpuan?"

     Sinara ni Sehun ang kanyang libro at matagal na tinitigan si Baekhyun, tila ba'y siya rin ay puno ng katanungan. "Paiba-iba siya ng iniikutan. Minsan sa bayan, minsan sa bukirin, minsan sa may ilog. Ngunit sabi niya sa akin ay gustong-gusto niyang pumupunta sa kubo sa may burol."

     Pagbanggit pa lamang ni Sehun ay alam na kagad niya kung aling kubo at burol ang tinutukoy nito. Nagpasalamat siya kay Sehun at saka umalis upang pumunta sa burol.

 

     Hinihingal si Baekhyun nang dahan-dahan niyang lapitan ang burol, ngunit hindi dahil tumakbo siya, ito'y dahil sa kabang kanyang nararamdaman. Paano kung wala pala doon si Chanyeol? Kung siya'y mali at hindi naman pala sa bahay kubo niya minsang nananatili si Chanyeol?

     Hindi bali na, ang naisip ni Baekhyun. May bukas at ibang pagkakataon pa naman upang sila'y magkita.

     Ngunit mukhang hindi na niya kailangan ng ibang pagkakataon sapagkat naaninagan niya ang likod ng isang lalaki na naka-upo sa kubong hindi na niya natapos. Lumapit pa siya ng kaunti at narinig ang tunog ng isang gitara.

     Hindi niya napansin ang malawak na ngiti sa kanyang labi at napuno ng tuwa ang kanyang saloobin. "Marunong kang tumugtog ng gitara?"

 

     "Aah!" Nabigla si Chanyeol sa biglaang pagsalita ni Baekhyun. Napasigaw siya at nahulog mula sa pagkaka-upo sa kawayan habang yakap-yakap ang kanyang gitara.

     Hindi naman napigilan ni Baekhyun na matawa sa mga pangyayari. "Ipagpaumanhin mo señor," pag hingi niya ng tawad sabay abot ng kaniyang kamay upang tulungan tumayo si Chanyeol. "Hindi ko sinasadyang gulatin ka."

     Nagpagpag ng pantalon si Chanyeol upang itago ang namumula niyang mukha. "Marunong ka rin bang tumugtog?"

     Napa-iling si Baekhyun, "Nawalan ng pagkakataon si ama at kuya upang turuan ako. Paano ka natuto?"

     "Sa pamamagitan ng musika ako tinuruan ng aking ina upang makapagsalita ng wikang espanyol at tagalog."

     Lalong napangiti si Baekhyun sa kanyang narinig. Hindi lingid sa kanilang bayan ang hilig ni Baekhyun sa pag kanta. Isa siya sa mga paboritong boses ng kanilang kura paroko mula sa kanilang koro sa simbahan. Ngunit matagal nang tumigil si Baekhyun sa pag kanta.

     Napansin ni Chanyeol ang ngiti ni Baekhyun, at di kalaunan ang ang konti-konti ring pagbagsak nito. Umupo ulit siya sa kawayan at dahan-dahang kinalabit ang mga bagting ng gitara. Pagkatapos ng ilang nota, lumingon siya kay Baekhyun at pinaling ang kanyang ulo, gawi sa kanyang tabi na tila ba iniimbita siyang tumabi at samahan siya.

     Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun sa kanyang pagdadalawang isip. Naalala niya ang dahilan ng kanyang pagpunta rito at saka tumungo at tumabi kay Chanyeol.

  


     Sa pagsimoy ng malamig na hangin, dala nito ang mga hindi pa natutuklas na damdamin. Sa bawat pagkalabit ni Chanyeol sa kanyang gitara, ay siya namang pagbukas ni Baekhyun ng pusong matagal nang isinara. At sa dahan-dahang pagbaba ng araw, tanda ito ng oras na inagaw. Lingid man sa kanilang kagustuhan, ngunit kailangan na nilang maghiwalay ng paroroonan.

 

     Isang tanong ang pareho nilang pinagiisipan, ito ba'y pansamantala lamang?

     "Ikaw ba ay pupunta dito bukas?" Sa wakas ay nagawang itanong ni Chanyeol.

     Sa isang ngiti at pagtango ni Baekhyun ay nahanap ni Chanyeol ang kasagutan.

  


* * *

 

     Kinabukasan, muling nagtagpo ang kastila at ang pilipino sa mababang burol. Nasundan ito ng ilang araw pa, hanggang sa dumating ang panahon na hindi na kailangan itanong kung "pupunta ka ba dito bukas?".  Ang mababang burol ay naging isang tagpuan.

     May mga araw na puno lamang sila ng musika. Minsan ang gitara lamang ni Chanyeol ang maririnig, ngunit minsan, kung papalarin si Chanyeol, ay pagbibigyan siya ni Baekhyun at kakanta siya nang walang gitara.

     Unti-unti ay tinuturuan din ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng wikang espanyol sa paraan kung paano siya tinuruan ng kanyang ina, pag-awit at musika. Mabilis namang natuto si Baekhyun at di kalaunan ay kaya na rin niyang maka-intindi ng wikang espanyol.

     May mga araw din na ang kanilang pagtatagpo ay puno ng kuwentuhan at pagkakakilanlan sa isa't isa.

 

     "Ganito ba talaga ang kubong ito, Baekhyun?" Tanong ni Chanyeol habang siya ay nakahiga sa damuhan. Pinagmamasadan niya ang bubong na gawa sa pawid ngunit pansin niya ang konting mga butas dito. Walang dingding ang kubo, ito ay nakatayo lamang gamit ang patayong kawayan sa bawat sulok at pahalang na mga kawayan.

     Nakahiga rin si Baekhyun sa damuhan sa loob ng kubo. Kung uunatin ni Baekhyun ang kanyang braso ay maaabot na niya si Chanyeol. "Hindi. Naubusan lang kami ng oras ni kuya."

     "Patawad." Pabulong na sagot ni Chanyeol.

     Mas mahina pa sa simoy ng hangin ang boses ni Baekhyun nung siya ay sumagot. "Hinanda ng aking tatay ang kubo na ito, habang kami naman ni kuya ang nagsimula nang pagtayo nito. Halos araw-araw kaming naparito noon upang matapos ang bahay kubo na ito. Hindi naman malaking bahay kubo ang balak ni itay. Sakto lamang upang may mapagtakbuhan at mapagtaguan kami kung sakaling kinakailangan. Ngunit hindi pa ito tapos noong panahon na kinailangan namin ng tatakbuhan at pagtataguan. At hindi na matatapos pa."

     Hindi nakasagot si Chanyeol. Mahaba-habang katahimikan ang pumagitan sa kanilang dalawa. Parehong nalulunod sa kanilang mga sariling iniisip.

     "Chanyeol," pagtawag ni Baekhyun sa kanyang kasama. "Huwag mo na masyadong isipin iyon."

     "Hindi ba nagbibigay lungkot ang lugar na ito sa iyo?"

     "Hindi." Ang sagot ni Baekhyun. "Hindi na."

     Napalingon si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Tumagilid siya sa pagkakahiga, itinungkod niya ang kanyang siko at inihiga ang kanyang ulo sa kanyang palad upang mas makita si Baekhyun. "Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

     Tumagilid din si Baekhyun upang humarap kay Chanyeol. Deretso siyang tumingin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol at tila pinag-aaralan ang mukha ng kasama.

     "Ang ibig kong sabihin," dahan-dahan siyang nagsimula, "ay hindi na lungkot ang nararamdaman ko sa kubong ito. May banyagang gumulo at gumambala sa lungkot ng kubong ito at pinuno ito ng musika at tawa."

     Isang beses na tumawa si Baekhyun. Naputol ang kanilang tinginan sapagkat sinubukang pigilan ni Baekhyun ang susunod na tawa. Kinagat niya ang kanyang labi ngunit dinig pa rin ang tawa na hindi na maikubli, hanggang sa patuloy na nanginig ang kanyang mga balikat at napatiklop na lamang siya ng kanyang katawan.

     Nahawa naman si Chanyeol nang marinig niya ang kasiyahan sa pagtawa ni Baekhyun. Tinunaw ng tuloy-tuloy na tawa ni Baekhyun ang pagkabahala ni Chanyeol at nagawa niyang tumawa rin ng buong puso.

     Nang makatingin ulit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, malawak ang kanyang ngiti na halos hindi na makita ang kanyang mga mata. Mayroon na rin konting luha sa sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata.

     May pumukaw sa damdamin ni Chanyeol. Tila ba'y may lubid na pumalibot sa kanyang puso, humapit dito, at hinila ito papalapit kay Baekhyun.

     Napansin na lamang niya na unti-unti nang lumapit ang kanyang mga daliri sa mata ni Baekhyun. Itinuloy niya ang paglapit hanggang sa marahan niyang nilapat ang kanyang daliri upang punasan ang luha sa mata ni Baekhyun.

     Dahan-dahan ang paghina ng tawa ni Baekhyun ngunit hindi nawala ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. Tuyo na ang mga luha sa mata niya ngunit nanatili sa ilalim ng kanyang mata ang hinlalaki ni Chanyeol.

 

     Hinayaan ni Chanyeol na manggaling kay Baekhyun ang pasiya, kung siya ba ay iiwas at lalayo sa paghaplos ni Chanyeol, o hindi. May sandaling nakita ni Chanyeol ang pangangamba sa mga mata ni Baekhyun, at inakala niyang tuluyang mawawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun.

     Ngunit hindi nagtagal ang kanyang pangangamba, at siya'y nakahinga ng malalim.

     Ang tila pawalang ngiti ni Baekhyun ay muling lumawak. Pumikit si Baekhyun at umusog ng kaunti upang tuluyang mailapat ni Chanyeol ang kanyang buong palad sa pisngi ni Baekhyun. Naintindihan ni Chanyeol ang gustong iparating ni Baekhyun at hinawakan niya ng buo ang mukha ni Baekhyun.

     Napahinga ng malalim si Baekhyun nang maramdaman niya ang init ng palad ni Chanyeol sa kanyang pisngi. Hindi niya kayang ipaliwanag kung bakit o paano, ngunit tila ba ay lumuluwag ang kanyang pakiramdam sa tuwing magkasama sila ni Chanyeol. Para bang naka-kahon ang kanyang mga baga at si Chanyeol ang nagbubukas ng kahon na iyon para siya'y makahinga muli ng maluwag.

     Hindi niya masabi kung kailan nagsimula ngunit ang alam lamang niya ay araw-araw na niyang hinihintay ang oras na sila'y magkikita muli ni Chanyeol.

     Hinayaan ni Baekhyun ang munting paglapit, ang kanilang tuluyan na pagdikit, at ang yakap na mahigpit.

     "Maraming salamat sa pagtanggap sa banyagang gumambala sa iyong kubo."

     Sa loob ng mahigpit na yakap, natagpuan ni Baekhyun ang ginhawang kanyang hinahanap-hanap.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Minsan ay nagkikita rin sila sa bayan. Kasama si Baekhyun sa pamimili ng kanyang ina at kapatid na si Isadora. Napapatagal ang kanilang pag-ikot dahil napapahaba ang kumustahan ng mga tindera at ang kanyang ina. Malaya naman silang umikot ngunit hindi lumalayo si Baekhyun kay Isadora.

     Sa hindi kalayuan ay may pulong ng mga kastilang sundalo. Hindi na bago ang ganitong pagtitipon nila bilang sila ay nakatakdang magbantay. Takot ang gobyerno sa mga malakihang bilang ng tao na katulad nito dahil maaaring may gulong mangyari.

     Nasulyapan ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang gilid ang isang matangakd sa sundalo. Napukaw kaagad ang kanyang pansin at saktong napatingin rin sa kanya si Chanyeol. Napayuko si Baekhyun at ngumiti ng patago, na sinagot naman ni Chanyeol na isang pagtungo habang nakawak sa kanyang sumbrero.

     "Baekhyun." Biglang napalingon si Baekhyun sa pagtawag ng kaniyang ina na puno ng kaba ang kaniyang dibdib. Mukha namang walang napansin ang kaniyang ina at sila'y nagpatuloy lamang sa pag lalakad sa bayan. Napadaan sila sa kumpol ng sundalo at nakita niya ang halatang pagsunod ng sulyap sa kaniya ni Chanyeol.

     Naisip niyang bigyan ito ng regalo.

  
  


     "Chanyeol." Tawag ni Baekhyun sa nakatalikod na lalaki nang makarating siya sa kubo ng hapon na iyon.

     Sinalubong siya ni Chanyeol ng isang matamis na ngiti, "Baekhyun."

     Mula sa kanyang likod, ipinakita at iniabot niya kay Chayeol ang kanyang munting sorpresa.

     "Ano ang mga ito?" Tanong ni Chanyeol pagkakuha sa isang bungkos ng iba't-ibang bulaklak na iniabot ni Baekhyun.

     " _Flores_." Sagot ni Baekhyun sa wikang espanyol.

     " _Pero¿ Por qué?_ "

     "Para sa'yo."

     "Bakit?"

     Nagkibit balikat si Baekhyun at saka umupo sa tabi ni Chanyeol, magkadikit ang kanilang mga balikat at hita.

     "Hindi mo ba pansin? Nagsimulang mamulaklak sa burol noong nagsimula ka ring pumunta rito."

 

     Sobrang natuwa si Chanyeol sa kaniyang narinig. Naramdaman niyang namumula siya kaya sinubukan niyang itago yun sa pag-amoy ng mga bulaklak. Kumuha siya ng isang dilaw na dalya mula sa bungkos.

 

     "Hindi ko iyon napansin."

     Nilingon lamang siya ni Baekhyun at nginitian.

     "Hindi ko iyon napansin dahil isang bulaklak lang ang nakikita ko sa burol na ito." Sabay niyang sinabi habang nilalagay ang dilaw na dalya sa ibabaw ng tainga ni Baekhyun.

 

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa mga linya ni Chanyeol ngunit siya rin ay namula. Pinaling na lamang niya ang kanyang ulo sa balikat ni Chanyeol. Sila'y nabalot muli ng katahimikan.

 

Sa katahimikang ito, sila'y panatag. Sapat nang sila'y magkasama at nagkikita, at ang kanilang mga damdami'y maliwanag.

  


* * *

 

 

     Dala nanaman ni Chanyeol ang kanyang gitara at may hinihiling kay Baekhyun. "Pakiusap, Baekhyun."

     "Wala akong maipapangako, Chanyeol."

     "Ngunit susubukan mo, tama?"

     Tahimik lamang si Baekhyun. Bakas sa kaniyang mukha ang pagdadalawang isip sa hinihiling ni Chanyeol.

     "Baekhyun." Palambing na binanggit ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang pangalan at hinawakan ang kaniyang dalawang kamay.

     Napa-buntong hininga na lamang si Baekhyun. Mas delikado pa yata ang mga paglalambing ni Chanyeol kaysa sa mga baril ng kalaban.

     "Susubukan ko."

     Pagkasambit ni Baekhyun, lumaki ang mga mata at ngiti ni Chanyeol sa tuwa. "Gracias! Gracias, Baekhyun!"

     "Hindi pa ako sumasang-ayon, Chanyeol!" Pagsigaw ni Baekhyun mula sa pagkaka-ipit sa yakap ni Chanyeol.

     Bigla siyang binitawan ni Chanyeol at inabot ang kanyang gitara. "Tara, tayo'y mag ensayo na!"

     "Ganyan ka ba talaga kasabik para sa pista?"

     "Sabik akong makita kang naka-barong. Pero higit sa lahat, sabik akong marinig kang kumakanta habang ako'y naggigitara."

 

* * *

 

 

     “Baekhyun!” Ito ang malakas na pag bati sa kanya ng kanyang tiyo Teodoro.

     “Mano po.” Ang kanyang sagot at kinamayan naman ang kanyang pinsan. “Joongi, kumusta?”

     “Maayos, maayos naman pinsan.”

     Ang kubo ay puno ng iba’t-ibang lalaki, ama at anak, at mangilan-ngilan na babae. Puno ng pag-uusap at balita sa iba’t-ibang bahagi ng Luzon.

     “Kumusta ang kabilang bayan?”

     “Dahan-dahan ng humihina ang puwersa ng mga mananakop. Nalalapit na ang kanilang pagbagsak.”

     “May bali-balita ring susuko na ang mga kastila.”

     “At anong balak para sa ating bayan?”

     Biglang natahimik ang lahat. Ito na sana ang pagkakataon upang magsalita ang ama ni Baekhyun.

     “Panatag na ba ang loob ng mga kastila rito?” Tanong ni tiyo Teodoro.

     At may sumagot, “mayroong iba, ngunit mapagmatyag pa rin ang ilan.”

     “Kailangan natin silang linlangin at paniwalaaing wala nang manlalaban sa ating bayan.”

     “Tama. Yoon ang paraan upang ibaba nila ang kanilang depensa at mabigla sa ating panghihimagsik.”

     Sa buong pagpupulong, tahimik si Baekhyun. Noon pa man ay ayaw na niya sa giyera at dahas ngunit hindi niya rin kaya na wala na lamang gawin lalo na nung mabuksan ang kanyang mga mata sa mga pagmamaltrato sa kanyang mga kababayan at ang pagpaslang sa kanyang ama at kuya. Hindi man siya humahawak ng baril, nagsisilbing isa sa mga tagapagbigay ng opinyon si Baekhyun at manggagamot sa panahon ng bakbakan.

     “Ang paparating na pista ay maaaring magandang pagkakataon.”

     Tumungo si tiyo Teodoro. “At may naririnig akong ika’y kakanta sa pistang ito, Baekhyun?”

     Nabigla si Baekhyun sa biglaang pagtawag sa kanya, at lahat ay nag aabang ng kanyang sagot.

     “O-opo, tiyo.”

     “Mabuti. Magandang paraan iyon upang mapanatag ang kanilang loob.”

 

* * *

 

 

     Ilang hapon rin na nageensayo si Baekhyun at Chanyeol para sa piyesa na kanilang tutugtugin at kakantahin sa pista. At dahil alam ito ng nakararami, may mga pagkakataon na malaya silang nagkakasama at nakapageensayo sa bayan. Hindi nila kailangan magtago. Minsan rin ay kasama nilang mag-ensayo ang batang si Sehun. Hindi lingid sa dalawa na sila’y malapit kay Sehun.

     Ngunit sa pag-lipas ng bawat araw, pabigat ng pabigat ang loob ni Baekhyun. Pakiramdam niya ay nagsisinungaling at niloloko niya si Chanyeol. Nang mapagpasiyahan niyang sila’y handa na at hindi na kailangan pa ng ensayo, nagsimula siyang hindi sumipot at iwasan ang Kastila.

     Alam ni Baekhyun ang oras ng trabaho at pag-iikot ni Chanyeol. Sinasakto niya ang pagbisita at pagpunta sa burol sa mga oras na ito. Ngunit, “Baekhyun.”

     Biglang may tumawag sa kanyang pangalan. “Baekhyun sandali.” Isa pang pagsasamo nang siya’y umiwas ng tingin at tila aalis. “Sandali!”

     Mabilis siyang inabutan ni Chanyeol at agad niyakap sa likod. Hindi nagawang pumiglas ni Baekhyun. Kay tagal na nang siya’y yakapin ng binata, halos makalimutan niya ang pakiramdam ng mga bisig nito at sa sandaling iyon ay hindi niya mapigilan ang mangulila.

     “Hindi mo ba ako narinig?” Pabulong na tanong ni Chanyeol. Huminga siya ng malalim na sinabayan ni Chanyeol ng paghigpit ng kanyang yakap. “Ako’y nangulila sa iyo.” Hindi pa rin sumagot si Baekhyun. “Masama ba ang iyong pakiramdam?”

     “Maayos lang ako, Chanyeol. Hindi mo kailangang mag-alala.”

     “Paanong hindi ako mag-aalala? Kay tagal na nang huli nating pagkikita.”

     Dahan dahang tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang mga bisig ni Chanyeol. Humarap siya sa binata ngunit hindi magawang makatingin sa kaniyang mga mata. “Ngunit nakikita mo akong naglalakad sa bayan. Naglalakad at walang sugat.”

     “Alam ko. Ngunit kailan kita huling nayakap? Kailan yoong huling beses na narinig ko ang iyong tinig at pagkanta?”

     “Chanyeol,” napa buntong hininga siya. “Hindi na tayo maaaring magkita.”

     “Anong ibig mong sabihin? Hindi kita naiintindihan.” Rinig na rinig ni Baekhyun ang pagkagulo ng utak ni Chanyeol.

     “ _No podemos volver a vernos más_.” Pag-ulit niya sa sinabi sa wikang español.

     “Bakit? Nalaman ba ng iyong ina? Ikaw ba ay pinagbawalan?”

     “Walang naka-alam, Chanyeol.”

     “Kung sa gayon, bakit Baekhyun?”

     Sapagkat ako’y binabagabag ng aking konsiyensya. “Hindi lang maari. Hindi na.”

     Binalot sila ng katahimikan. Ngunit kumpara sa katahimikan na gustong-gusto ni Baekhyun sa tuwing sila ay magkasama, ang katahimikang ito ay ibang-iba. Puno ng mga katanungang hindi niya masagot at saloobing hindi niya maihayag. Mas mabuti sigurong siya’y muling tumalikod at umalis.

     “Dahil ba ito sa mga bagong dating?”

     Napatigil si Baekhyun sa narinig.

     “Tama ka, nakikita kita sa bayan.” Pagpapatuloy ni Chanyeol. “Ikaw at ang bagong dating. Nakikita ko ang parati ninyong paglalakad na magkasabay. Nakikita ko kung paano ka mag kuwento sa kanya. Nakikita ko kung paano mo siya ngitian.” Panandaliang nanahimik si Chanyeol at si Baekhyun naman ay nananatiling nakatalikod sa kanya.

     “Ikaw ba ay umiibig sa kanya, Baekhyun?”

     Biglang humarap si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at sa ilang hakbang lamang ay nawala ang distansyang pumapagitan sa kanila. “Ganyan ba ang tingin mo sa akin, Chanyeol?”

     Pabulong na sambit ni Baekhyun, ngunit dinig ang galit. “Wala pang dalawang linggo nang lumuwas dito si Joongi, nang kami’y magkakilala. Tingin mo ba’y ganoon kadali mahulog ang aking loob? Tingin mo ba’y madali para sa akin ang magmahal?”

  
  


     Sa panahon ng giyera, walang madali. Ang magmahal, lalo na. Ang dalawa ay napuno ng  magkaibang emosyon. Ang isa ay galit, habang ang isa ay selos. Muling maghihiwalay ang kanilang landas at panandaliang hindi magkikita. Ngunit saan nga ba sila patutungo kung pilit nilang pinaghihiwalay ang landas na itinadhanang sabay nilang tahakin?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

     Ilang araw na lang ang natitira at magpipista na. Hindi sigurado si Baekhyun kung sisiputin siya ni Chanyeol sa kanilang pagkanta dahil hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa sila muling nagkikita o nag-uusap.

     “Kuya,” tila pagod na pagod na bumuntong hininga si Sehun, “pumunta ka na po kasi sa bahay kubo.”

     “Hindi na siya pupunta doon, Sehun.”

     “At sinasabi ko po sa iyong mali ka kuya. Pumupunta po si Kuya Chanyeol doon.”

     “Upang?”

     Matagal siyang tinignan ng batang sakristan bago muling sumagot. “Malalaman mo po kuya kung ika’y pupunta roon.”

     “Bakit ba ang dami mong alam, Sehun? Hindi ba dapat ikaw ay naglalaro at hindi nagkukulong dito sa simbahan?”

     “Gusto ko pong mag pari, kuya. Kaya gusto ko pong manatili sa simabahan. At ikaw, ikaw po ay dapat pumaroon na sa bahay kubo.”  
  
  


     Hindi na napigilan pa ni Baekhyun ang sarili at dahil na rin sa pangungulit ni Sehun ay pumunta sa burol si Baekhyun. Puno ang kanyang isipan ng mga bagay na maaari niyang sabihin kay Chanyeol at mga maaaring sagot ni Chanyeol. Galit pa rin kaya si Chanyeol? Mapapatawad ba siya agad ni Chanyeol? Nasa kubo nga ba si Chanyeol?

     Natigil na lamang ang pag-a-agam-agam ni Baekhyun nang mapansin niyang may nagbago sa burol. Malaking pagbabago.

     Ang dating kubo na tumatayo gamit ang apat na kawayan, kalahating bubong, at butas na lapag, ay nagbago.

     Sa hindi kalayuan, napansin ni Baekhyun na buo na ang bubong at mayroon nang dalawang dingding ang kubo. Lumapit pa siya at nakita ang papag na buo gamit ang kawayan. Narinig niya ang pagkaluskos sa kabilang banda ng isang dingding. Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit at sumilip. Nakita niya si Chanyeol na nag-aayos ng nipa, walang pang-itaas at basang basa ng pawis. Napalunok si Baekhyun at napahigpit ng kapit sa dingding na kaniyang sinasandalan.

     Mabilis ang mga susunod na pangyayari. Umugong ang dingding na gawa sa nipa, napalingon sa gawi niya si Chanyeol, at sa pagkagulat niya ay lalo siyang napasandal sa dingding. Bumigay ang nipa at bumagsak. Mabuti na lamang na tumalikod agad si Baekhyun, masakit man, sigurado siyang hindi siya nabalian.

     “Baekhyun! Baekhyun!” Pag-aalalang tinatawag siya ni Chanyeol. “ _¿Estás bien? ¿Estás adolorido? ¡Vamos a un doctor!_ ”

     Napatakip ng mata si Baekhyun gamit ang kaniyang braso. Hindi niya mapigilan na matuwa ang sunud-sunod na litanya ni Chanyeol sa wikang espanyol. Lumalabas ang punto ng kastila tuwing siya ay magsasalita sa wikang ito at iba ang dating nito kay Baekhyun.

     “Baekhyun?” Muling pagtawag ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang pangalan nang hindi ito sumagot at nanatiling nakahiga sa bumagsak na dingding.

     Tinaggal ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang braso upang tumingin kay Chanyeol. Ang binata ay nakaluhod malapit sa kaniya at tila nagtatalo ang kalooban kung siya ba’y hahawakan o hindi.

     Inunat ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang kamay, akmang nanghihingi ng tulong kay Chanyeol upang siya ay maka-upo. Agad naman itong kinuha ni Chanyeol at hinila pa-upo si Baekhyun.

     “Ayos lamang ako, Chanyeol.” Sagot ni Baekhyun na may ngiti sa labi.

     Napahinga ng malalim si Chanyeol, ngunit nakakunot pa rin ang kaniyang noo. “Ano ba kasing ginagawa mo? Hindi ko pa naaayos ang pagkakatayo ng dingding na ‘yan.”

     Tuluyang napangiti ng malawak si Baekhyun. Tinapik-tapik niya ang lugar sa kaniyang tabi. “Ikaw, Chanyeol, ano ba kasing ginagawa mo?”

     Hindi agad sumagot si Chanyeol. Marahan siyang lumapit sa tinapik na lugar ni Baekhyun at umupo doon. Pinalipas nila ang ilang sandali na nakatingin lamang sa bahay kubong sinusubukang buuin ni Chanyeol na ngayon ay isa na lamang ang dingding.

     “Sinusubukang buuin ang kubong para sa iyo at sa pamilya mo… at humihingi ng tawad.”

     “Sana’y kinausap mo na lamang ako Chanyeol. Hindi mo kailangang gawin ito.”

     “Alam ko, Baekhyun. Ngunit,” kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at hinawakan ito ng mahigpit. “Gusto ko. Para sa iyo.”

     Tinitigan nila ang isa’t-isa. Sila’y muling nabalot ng katahimikan na puno ng pag-uunawa at pagkakaintindihan.

     Tumungo si Baekhyun at sumang-ayon kay Chanyeol. “Naiintindihan kita, Chanyeol. Ngunit may mga bagay na hindi maaaring gawin mo lamang mag-isa.”

     Tumayo si Baekhyun ng hindi binibitiwan ang kamay ni Chanyeol. Sa halip ay hinila rin niya patayo si Chanyeol.

  
  


     Ilang araw din nilang dahan-dahang binuo ang bahay kubo. Minsan ay nag-eensayo pa rin sila sa papag ng kubo, at minsan naman ay nakahiga lamang sila dito. Salat man sa gamit, lampara at ilang unan at banig lamang, hindi naramdaman ni Baekhyun na kulang ang bahay kubo na itinayo niya at ni Chanyeol.

 

     Pinaglalaruan ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang gitara, tumutugtog ng mga himig at tono, habang si Baekhyun ay nakatitig lamang sa kaniya. Biglang tumigil si Chanyeol at hinaplos ang mukha ni Baekhyun.

     “Ako’y nangungulila sa iyo, Baekhyun.”

     Sa mga nakaraang araw ay napansin ni Baekhyun na mas ipinapahayag ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang nararamdaman.

     “Nangungulila? Ngunit tayo’y araw-araw nagkikita, Chanyeol.”

     “Ngunit pareho tayong abala para sa pista. Tila ba’y pagod ka na sa tuwing tayo’y magkikita.”

     Natawa si Baekhyun at mas nilapat ang kaniyang pisngi sa palad ni Chanyeol. “Hindi bale, señor. Simula na ng pista bukas at matatapos na rin sa ilang araw. Lilipas ang pagod at tayo’y magkaka-oras muli.”  
  
  


 

     Ang pista sa bayan nila Baekhyun ay umaabot ng isang linggo. Sinisumulan ito sa pagdaraos ng isang misa para sa kanilang santo at ang mga deboto.

     Puno ng palamuti ang buong bayan na pinaghirapan ikabit ng magkakapit bahay. May mga palaro para sa mga bata at ilang gabing sayawan para sa mga dalaga at binata. Ang mga dalaga ay nagsusuot ng kanilang pinakamakukulay na saya at ang mga binata naman ay isinusuot ang kanilang pinakamalilinis na barong o pang-itaas.

     Una pa lamang ay isa na si Chanyeol sa mga bantog na binata sa kanilang bayan. Ang kaniyang pagiging kastilang sundalo ay hindi naging hadlang upang siya’y magustuhan ng mga dilag. Kaya naman hindi pinalampas ng mga dalaga ang pista nang hindi sinusubukang kausapin si Chanyeol. Bilang maginoo, sumasagot naman si Chanyeol sa mga katanungan nila.

     Hindi na rin niya namamalayan na napapahaba ang pag-uusap dahil lumilipad ang kaniyang utak.

     “Sino bang sinusulyapan mo diyan, Chanyeol?” Tanong ng isang dilag nang pang ilang beses nang mahuling sa iba nakatingin ang binata.

     Ngumiti lamang si Chanyeol, “Ano na nga iyong kinukuwento mo tungkol sa Maynila?”

     Agad namang nagpatuloy ang kaniyang kausap sa pagkukuwento habang siya ay muling nagnakaw ng sulyap kay Baekhyun.

     Kasama pa rin ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang mga kababata at ibang kamag-anak, isa na roon si Joongi. Hindi tinago ni Chanyeol ang pagkunot ng kaniyang noo nang malakas na tumawa si Baekhyun sa ibinulong sa kaniya ni Joongi. Sakto namang napatingin sa kaniya si Baekhyun at ipinaling ang ulo sa gilid at nagtaas ng dalawang kilay, nagtatanong.

     Bahagyang umiling si Chanyeol bilang tugon kay Baekhyun na sinagot naman ni Baekhyun ng isang ngiting para lamang sa kaniya.

     Lumipas ang mga araw ng pista na makikitang malayang naghahalubilo ng Pilipino at Kastila. Lingid sa kanila ang sikretong tinatago ng magkabilang kampo.

 

Dumating ang pinakahuli at pinakahihintay na araw ng pista, kung kailan kakanta si Baekhyun at mag-gigitara si Chanyeol.

     “Handa ka na ba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun habang hinihintay ang kanilang oras.

     “Mayroong konting kaba.” Pabulong na sagot ni Baekhyun.

     Ibinaba ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang gitara, tinipon ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang mga kamay at dahan-dahang sinabi, “Wala kang dapat ikabahala. Pinaghandaan natin ito. Kasama mo ako, hindi kita pababayaan.”

     At saka siya nagtanim ng halik sa kaniyang mga kamay. Tila ba’y may salamangka ang mga salita, mata, at ngiti ni Chanyeol sapagkat agad nitong napawi ang kaba sa dibdib ni Baekhyun na napalitan naman ng matinding pagbugso ng paggiliw.

     Nabasag ang kanilang munting sandali nang marinig ang kanilang pangalan na tinatawag sa entablado.

     Paglipas ng matagal na panahon ay muling tumungtong si Baekhyun sa entablado upang kumanta. Muling bumilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso nang makita ang dami ng tao na nanonood sa kanila. Sumikip ang kanyang lalamunan na para bang hindi siya makapagsalita at makahinga. Para ding nawalan siya ng pandinig at ang ingay lamang ng kanyang tumitibok na puso ang naririnig.

     Hanggang sa narinig niya ang tunog ng gitara.

     Si Chanyeol.

     Lumingon si Baekhyun at nakitang naka-upo si Chanyeol sa bangko habang kinakalabit ang kaniyang gitara ng nakatingin sa kaniya.

     Tama, may salamangka talaga ang mata at ngiti ni Chanyeol. Naalala ni Baekhyun ang mga salita ni Chanyeol at muling lumakas ang kaniyang loob.

     Sa tamang pagkakataon, siya ay huminga ng malalim at sinimulan niyang kumanta. Naalala niya ang mga panahon na ito ang gustong-gusto niyang gawin, na sa pagkanta niya nahanap ang kalayaan. Muli niyang naramdaman ang kasiyahan na akala niya’y nawala na noong pumanaw ang kaniyang ama at kuya. Hindi man niya kayang aminin at sabihin, si Chanyeol ang dahilan ng lahat ng ito.

     Si Chanyeol.

    Napuno ang plaza ng boses ni Baekhyun at gitara ni Chanyeol. Ang bawat manonood ay napukaw ng magandang boses ni Baekhyun na dinagdagan pa ng paghalina ng gitara ni Chanyeol. Ibinigay lahat ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang muling pagkanta. Ini-alay niya ito sa kaniyang ama at kuya, at lalo na para kay Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol naman ay nakararamdam ng higit na pagmamalaki para kay Baekhyun at mas lumalalim na paggiliw.

     Natapos ang pagkanta ni Baekhyun at mainit na sinalubong ng palakpakan. May ibang humiling ng isa pang kanta hanggang sa makisali ang iba at tila ba ang buong plaza na ang nagsasalita. Ngumiti lamang si Baekhyun dahil isang piyesa lamang ang kanilang inensayo at handa nang bumaba ng entablado ngunit muling tumugtog ng gitara si Chanyeol.

     Isa ito sa mga kantang tinutugtog niya tuwing sila’y magkasama na minsan niya ring kinakanta. Wala silang pormal na page-ensayo para sa kantang ito. Pinanlakihan ng mata ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, natataranta sa mga pangyayari.

     Ngumiti si Chanyeol at nagsimua ring kumanta. Hindi ganoon kalakas para marinig ng madla, ngunit sapat para udyukin si Baekhyun na sabayan siya. Ilang sandali pang nagdalawang isip si Baekhyun ngunit kitang-kita niya ang kislap sa mga mata ni Chanyeol at ang saya sa kaniyang mga labi. Wala na siyang ibang gugustuhin pa kundi panatilihin ang mga iyon para kay Chanyeol.

     At sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay muling kumanta si Baekhyun, para sa mga humiling ng isa pang kanta, at lalo na para kay Chanyeol.

     Ang pangalawang kanta ay nadagdagan pa ng isang huling kanta. Puno ng saya ang loob ni Baekhyun at ganun din si Chanyeol. Malalawak at matatamis na ngitian ang makikita sa kanilang mga mukha.

     Malapit nang lumubog ang araw at ang pagtatapos ng pista. Isang malaking salu-salo at inuman ang susunod na ganap para sa pagtatapos ng pista. Mas pinili ni Baekhyun na hindi na lamang makilahok sa huling ganap na ito. Sa halip, kinuha niya ang gitara ni Chanyeol at naglakad papunta sa kanilang kubo. Hindi na niya tinawag si Chanyeol dahil abala siya sa pakikipag halubilo sa mga dilag ng bayan.

  
  


     Naka upo si Baekhyun sa papag ng kubo, ang gitara ay nakapatong sa kanyang hita at hawak-hawak niya ito sa kanyang mga kamay. Hindi marunong mag gitara si Baekhyun, ngunit sa tagal ng panahon na pinagmamasdan niyang tumutugtog si Chanyeol ay mayroon na siyang ibang natutunan. Dahan-dahan niyang kinakalabit ang mga tali ng gitara at hinayaang mabalot ang kubo ng mga dahan-dahang tunog. Inaalala niya ang mga nakaraan na oras, ang kaniyang pagkanta at ang pakiramdam noon.

     Inaalala niya rin si Chanyeol, ang kaniyang mga mata, ang kaniyang mukha, lalo na ang kaniyang ngiti. Inaalala niya ang mga iyon na tila ba gusto niyang ibaon sa kaniyang utak at puso upang maitago ng maayos at kailanman ay hindi niya makalimutan.

     Para bang tinawag ng kaniyang ala-ala si Chanyeol at nakarinig ng kaluskos ng damo si Baekhyun. Hindi niya tinigil ang pagtugtog ng gitara at nagkunwaring hindi niya alam ang pagdating ng binata. Lumangitngit na rin ang kanilang kawayang papag ngunit hindi pa rin lumingon si Baekhyun.

     Sumilip si Chanyeol sa kaliwang balikat ni Baekhyun, ang kaniyang ngiti ay mapaglaro. Abala si Baekhyun sa pagtugtog ng gitara, at nang babaguhin na niya ang pwesto ng kaniyang mga daliri ay napalingon siya sa nakasilip na si Chanyeol. Malapit ang kanilang mga mukha ngunit hindi sila nabigla at lumayo. Napansin ni Baekhyun ang malawak na ngiti ni Chanyeol. Nasanay siyang sagutin ito ng kaniyang ngiti rin ngunit naalala niyang siya’y nagpapanggap na nagtatampo. Minabuti niyang umiwas ng tingin upang hindi mahawa sa magandang ngiti ni Chanyeol.

     “Bakit ka naparito?” Malamig niyang tanong. Subalit napansin agad ni Chanyeol ang pagpipigil ng ngiti ni Baekhyun.

     “Sapagkat napansin kong nawawala ang aking gitara.” Pagbulong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Agad namang tumigil si Baekhyun sa pagkalabit sa gitara at umupo sa harap niya si Chanyeol.

     “Ito.” Inabot ni Baekhyun ang gitara kay Chanyeol.

     Tumawa ng mahina si Chanyeol at umiling. “Hindi na, ito pala’y nasa tamang mga kamay.”

     Ngumuso si Baekhyun habang binabawi ang gitara, pinatong niya ang kaniyang mga braso sa katawan nito, at sumunod niyang nilagay ang kaniyang baba sa ibabaw ng kaniyang kaway.

     “Bakit hindi ka nanatili sa pagtitipon? Paano na ang iyong mga katawanan at kainuman?”

     “Bakit ako mananatili doon, kung nandito ang gusto kong katawanan at kainuman?”

     Napa-iling si Baekhyun, “Magtigil ka nga diyan sa pagbibiro mo.”

     Nagtaas ng dalawang kilay si Chanyeol, ang kaniyang ngiti ay hindi nagbago. Kinuha niya ang gitara mula kay Baekhyun at inilapag iyon sa isang tabi. Tumayo siya at inalok ang isang kamay kay Baekhyun. Napakunot ng noo si Baekhyun ngunit inabot pa rin niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol hanggang sila’y parehas na nakatayo at magka-harap.

     “Hindi ako nagbibiro, Baekhyun.” Humakbang si Chanyeol papalapit kay Baekhyun. Inabot niya ang dalawang kamay ni Baekhyun at hinawakan ang mga ito. “Ikaw ang nagpapasaya sa akin.” Itinaas niya ang kanilang mga kamay hanggang ito’y halos kapantay ng mga mata ni Baekhyun at ng labi naman niya. Nag iwan siya ng tig-isang halik sa bawat kamay at tumitig kay Baekhyun. “At mas gugustuhin kong magpakalasing sa iyong mga tingin at ngiti.”

     Napatigil sa paghinga si Baekhyun na tila ba’y naninikip ang kaniyang lalamunan. Matindi at puno ng kahulugan ang mga titig ni Chanyeol.

     “Chanyeol...” Hinigpitan niya ang pagkakawak kay Chanyeol at sinubukan niyang magsalita ngunit siya’y parang nabilaukan. Nginitian lamang siya ng matangkad na binata, puno ng giliw at pagiintindi.

     Marahang ibinaba ni Chanyeol ang kanilang mga kamay hanggang ito’y nasa kanilang mga gilid. Nilapat niya ang kanilang mga noo at ipinikit ang kaniyang mga mata. “Alam ko, Baekhyun. Naiintindihan ko.”

     Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. Kung titignan ang kanilang puwesto ngayon at isasaalang-alang ang napakaraming bagay, marahil matagal ng tumakbo papalayo si Baekhyun. Ngunit hindi niya ginawa iyon. Marami nang nagbago mula noon at ngayon. Isa na doon ay ang nararamdaman niya para kay Chanyeol.

 

     Sa paglipas ng panahon ay mas lumalalim ang turing niya kay Chanyeol. Hinihintay niya ang bawat pagkakataon na maari silang magkita at magka-usap. Dalisay na saya ang kaniyang nararamdaman sa tuwing magkasama sila. Malakas ang kabog ng kaniyang dibdib ngayon. May kaunting pagkabagabag sapagkat hindi niya magawang sabihin ang kaniyang tunay na nararamdaman.

     Huminga ulit siya ng malalim. Kung hindi niya ito kayang sabihin, kaniya na lang ipahahayag sa pamamagitan ng gawa.

     Bumitaw siya sa pagkakahawak ng kanilang mga kamay. Bumukas ang mga mata ni Chanyeol at nginitian lamang niya ito. Humakbang ng isa papalapit kay Chanyeol at yumakap sa baiwang ni Chanyeol. Nilapat niya ang kaniyang baba sa dibdib ni Chanyeol at tumingin sa kaniya ng paitaas na may ngiti sa labi.

     Napangiti rin si Chanyeol at yumakap sa bandang ibaba ng balikat ni Baekhyun.

     Sa liwanag ng palubog na araw, umindayog sila sa pangunguna ni Chanyeol. Pakaliwa, pakanan, at dahan-dahan. Sila’y umikot at panandaliang natigil nang tahimik na natawa si Baekhyun.

     “Anong ginagawa natin?”

     “Sumasayaw.” Payak na sagot ni Chanyeol.

     “Ngunit walang tug-”

     “Shh,” pagpapatahimik ni Chanyeol sa binatang nasa loob ng kaniyang yakap. Dahan-dahan niyang hinawakan ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun at hinipo ang matambok na parte gamit ang kaniyang hinlalaki. Unti-unti niyang inilingon pagilid ang ulo ni Baekhyun at saka pinaling sa kaniyang dibdib, sakto sa kaniyang puso.

     Puno ng pagtataka si Baekhyun hanggang sa maidikit ang kaniyang ulo sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Sa pagkakalapat ng kaniyang ulo, narinig niya ang pagtibok ng puso ni Chanyeol.

     At muli, sila'y umindayog sa pagtibok ng kanilang mga puso. Sabay at nag-iisa, magkatulad at tapat. Panatag ang kanilang paghinga kahit pa mahigpit ang kanilang pagkakayakap sa isa't isa. Wala ring lumampas na hakbang kahit pa halos magkadikit na ang kanilang mga paa.

     Kasabay ng paglubog ng araw at pagsilip ng mga tala sa nagdidilim na gabi ay ang pagibabaw ng mga damdamin na ikinukubli.

     Madilim na nang muling magbukas ng mata si Baekhyun. Paglingon niya muli kay Chanyeol ay napansin niyang tanging ang sinag na lamang ng buwan ang nagbibigay liwanag sa kanila.

     "Hindi ba natin bubuksan ang lampara?"

     "Baekhyun," makapal ang boses ni Chanyeol sa tagal ng hindi pagkakagamit. Bukod pa doon, tila ba'y mas lumalim ang kaniyang tingin kay Baekhyun.

     Imbis na matakot, mainit ang naging pakiramdam ni Baekhyun.

     "Chanyeol?"

     Ngunit hindi sumagot si Chanyeol. Patuloy siyang tumitig ng masidhi kay Baekhyun, may gustong ipahiwatig.

     Mayroong palagay si Baekhyun sa kung ano ang sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Malamang ay ito rin ang paraan niya upang hingin ang pahintulot ni Baekhyun.

     Tumungo si Baekhun, tanda ng kaniyang pag sang-ayon sa kagustuhan ni Chanyeol.

     Hindi pa rin sumagot si Chanyeol at patuloy lamang na tumitig sa kaniya.

     Nagkamali ba ng palagay si Baekhyun? Malamang ay hindi. Maaaring isa na lamang ang gustong mangyari ni Chanyeol. Gusto niyang manggaling kay Baekhyun ang susunod na hakbang. Kung hindi kaya ni Baekhyun, kaniya na lamang dadaanin sa gawa.

     Bumitiw si Baekhyun sa pagkakayakap sa baiwang ni Chanyeol upang ilipat ito sa kaniyang leeg. Dahan-dahan niyang hinil pababa mula sa leeg si Chanyeol at bago maglapat ang kanilang mga labi ay pumikit si Baekhyun.

     Walang ibang labi na natikman si Baekhyun. Tanging kay Chanyeol lamang ngunit isusumpa niya na wala nang mas sasarap pa, o mas tatamis dito. Sa isang saglit ay agad nalulong si Baekhyun sa pakiramdam ng kanilang mga naglapat na mga labi.

     Niyakap ni Chanyeol ng mas mahigpit si Baekhyun. Tila ba hindi pa sapat ang pagpukaw niya ng mga labi ni Baekhyun at gusto niya ring bihagin ang bawat paghinga niya.

     Panandalian silang naghiwalay at sa wakas ay nakatikim ng hangin. Ngunit naghihingalo man, mas ginusto ng dalawa na muling maghalikan. Sapagkat aanhin ang bawat hininga kung ang dulot nito ay puwang at pagitan sa kanilang dalawa? Sa pagkakataong ito, mas pipiliin nilang maramdaman ang isa't-isa, sa halip na huminga.

     Hahabulin na lamang ang mga hiningang nawala mamaya, o bukas, dahil sino nga ba ang makapagsasabi kung kailan nila muling mahahalikan ang isa't-isa?

     Mas lumalim pa ang kanilang paghahalikan, ang kanilang mga kamay ay pilit na hinihila papalapit ang isa't-isa, at minsa'y lumalakbay din sa iba't -ibang parte.

 

     Sa sayaw na ito, pareho silang umiindak. Ang bawat hakbang ay nakatuon sa hakbang ng isa. Ang malumanay na indayog ay naging mabilis. Ang init na nagsimula sa kanilang mga labi ay dahan-dahang kumalat hanggang sa tila ba'y ang apoy ay nasa dulo ng kanilang mga daliri. Ang mga daliring ito ay lumibot, nagsuri, at nagpalaganap ng init na mapapawi lamang ng kanilang mga labi.

     Kaya naman naglakbay pababa ang mga labi at halik ni Chanyeol. Paisa-isa siyang nag iwan ng maliliit na halik sa baba, panga at leeg ni Baekhyun. Inabala naman ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya sa pagtanggal ng damit ni Chanyeol at aralin ang katawan ng binata gamit ang kaniyang kamay at daliri. Hindi na napigilan pa ang patuloy na nilang pagliyab, pagbaga.

     "Maaari ba?"

     "Gusto ko, Chanyeol. Gustong-gusto ko."

 

     Dala-dala ng hangin ang bawat bulong ng kanilang mga pangalan at bawat hikbi ng sakit at sarap. Saksi ang buwan at mga tala sa pag-iisa ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Tanging ang mga kuliglig ang nakarinig ng kanilang pag-abot sa alapaap. Mga namumulang marka ang naiwan at patunay sa gabing kailanman ay hindi nila malilimutan.

     Mula sa rurok ay dahan-dahan silang bumaba. Ang bawat hiningang iwinaglit kanina ay ngayong hinahabol.

     " _Estás bien?_ " Pag-aalalang tanong ni Chanyeol habang hinahapos ang buhok ni Baekhyun.

     Nakapikit pa rin ang kaniyang mga mata, malalim ang hininga, at malawak ang ngiti sa labi. Tumungo siya bilang sagot kay Chanyeol ngunit alam niyang nag-aalala pa rin ang binata.

     Binuhat niya pataas ang ulo at hustong hinalikan si Chanyeol sa labi.

     "Huwag kang mag-alala, Chanyeol. Ako'y masaya. Ikaw?"

     "Higit pa sa masaya, Baekhyun. Mayroon bang salitang tagalog na mas hihigit pa sa saya?"

     Umiling si Baekhyun sapagkat iyon din ang kaniyang nararamdaman.

     "Nababaliw, maaari?"

     Tumawa ng malakas si Baekhyun sa mungkahi ni Chanyeol.

     "Ika'y aking kinababaliwan, Baekhyun." Pabulong na sambit ni Chanyeol sa ilalim ng tainga ni Baekhyun.

     Nagdulot ito ng pagtayo ng mga balahibo ni Baekhyun at isang pag-ungol.

     "Sandali lang, Chanyeol. Hindi pa ako ulit handa."

     Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. "Bueno, anong maaari nating gawin habang hinihintay natin ang iyong paghahanda?"

     Pinalo ni Baekhyun ang balikat ni Chanyeol at sabay silang natawa. Inayos ni Chanyeol ang kanilang pagkakahiga upang maginhawa ang puwesto ni Baekhyun. Pinili ni Baekhyun na magkalapit ang kanilang mga katawan at siya nama'y maluwag na sinalubong ng mga bisig ni Chanyeol. Nakita ni Chanyeol ang pag-kunot ng mukha ni Baekhyun na naisip niyang dahil sa sakit na nararamdaman.

     Agad namang umiling si Baekhyun, "Hindi ba't sinabi kong huwag nang mag-alala?"

     Tumungo si Chanyeol ngunit hindi agad naniwala si Baekhyun.

     "Maaari mo ba akong alayan ng isang tula?" Isang kahilingan mula kay Baekhyun.

     Ang mga ngiti sa kanilang mga labi ay hindi kumupas. Ang saya na kanilang natuklasan ay tila ba nananatiling nakakumot sa kanila at nakadikit sa kanilang mga balat.

     Hinila papalapit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun hanggang mahalikan niya ang kaniyang noo at huminga ng malalim. Pagkabitaw ay tumitig siya sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

 

_ Saksi ang mga tala sa aking pangako,  
_ _ Ikaw, Baekhyun, ay mamahalin ng buong buo  
_ _ Ipaglalaban upang hanggang sa dulo ay tayo  
_ __ Hanggang sa ang pagmamahal ay maisigaw sa mundo

 

_ Ikaw ang aking kahapon, ngayon, at bukas  
_ _ Giliw, ang pag ibig ko ay hindi magwawakas  
_ _ Kung hangad ng Maykapal na ang buhay ay lumipas  
_ __ Tandaan mo sanang ang pag ibig ko'y walang katumbas

 

_ Ika'y nais alayan ng bawat harana  
_ _ Ika'y natatangi at sagot sa bawat sana  
_ _ Ang aking puso ay iyong binihag at pinana  
_ __ Magtagpo at magmahalan, iyon ang ating tadhana.

 

_ Baekhyun, mahal ko, ako'y wala nang hihilingin pa. _

  
  
  


     Muli, natahimik si Baekhyun. Walang salita ang makakapag larawan ng kaniyang nararamdaman kaya, muli, siya'y sumagot gamit ang kaniyang mga labi. Muli niyang hinanap ang mga labi ni Chanyeol ay hinalikan ito, malalim at matamis. Nais sana niyang ipahiwatig ng maayos at malinaw ang kaniyang nararamdaman. Ngunit sapat nga ba ang bawat halik na kaniyang iniiwan sa mga labi ni Chanyeol?

     Ilang pagkakataon na ba ang kaniyang pinalipas upang ihayag ang kaniyang tunay na nararamdaman? At ilang beses na nga bang inihayag ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang nararamdaman ng buo at tapat?

     "Chanyeol," pabulong na pagsasamo ni Baekhyun. "Ako ba'y pakikinggan mo?"

     "Sa lahat ng pagkakataon, Baekhyun."

     Tumungo si Baekhyun at huminga ng malalim. Tumitig siya sa mga mata ni Chanyeol habang marahang inilalakbay ang isang daliri sa kaniyang kilay, pababa sa ilong, at sa gilid ng kaniyang labi. Muli siyang nag-iwan ng mabilis na halik dito. At sa wikang espanyol kaniyang nilahad ang pangkalahatan ng kaniyang nararamdaman.

 

_ ~~*ang susunod na tula ay hango sa apat na tulang pinagsama-sama. matatagpuan ang credit at pagsasaling wika sa dulo huling kabanata*~~   
_ _ Por una mirada, un mundo; _ _   
_ _ Por una sonrisa, un cielo; _ _   
_ _ Por un beso... ¡Yo no sé _ _   
_ _ Qué te diera por un beso! _ __   


 

_ Por encontrar un beso tuyo, _ _   
_ _ ¿qué daría yo? _ _   
_ _ ¡Un beso errante de tu boca _ _   
_ __ muerta para el amor!

 

_ tus ojos me enseñan de nuevo a ver _ _   
_ _ como espejos de agua todo lo entienden, _ _   
_ _ no hay enigma que no puedan descifrar _ _   
_ _ pues le basta y sobra una mirada _ __   


 

_ Decir adiós quiere decir tan poco  
_ _ Decir adiós: gritar porque se está diciendo  
_ __ y llorar porque no se dice nada;  


 

_ porque decir adiós nunca es bastante,  
_ _ déjame decirte, nunca te olvidaré _

  
  
  


     Sabay silang pumasok sa panibagong yugto ng kanilang mga buhay. Hawak kamay at hawak ang puso ng isa't-isa. Isang lihim man sa mga taong nakapalig sa kanila, ito nama'y malinaw sa kanilang dalawa. Kanilang kinalimutan ang lahi at kasarian. Sapagkat ngayon, ang mahalaga ay sila'y masaya at nagmamahalan.

     Ang kubo ang naging pananggala nila sa mundo, ang tagapagtago ng kanilang lihim, at ang kanilang saligan.

     Ilang linggo rin silang naging sakim. Sakim sa pag-ibig at saya. Ngunit kahit anong pagkalimot ang kanilang gawin, kahit kailan ay hindi mabubura kung sino sila.

  
  


     "Mahal," tawag ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

     Nilingon siya ni Baekhyun na may malawak na ngiti sa kaniyang mga labi. Para bang may kumurot sa kaniyang puso nang makita ito. Tahimik na lamang siyang humiling na sana'y handa sila sa kaniyang sasabihin.

     "Ako'y madedestino ng ilang buwan sa Maynila."

     Katahimikan ang sumalubong kay Chanyeol. Nakita niya ang halos pagbaba ng ngiti ni Baekhyun ngunit hindi iyon tinuloy ng kaniyang kasintahan.

     "Simula kailan?" Tanong ni Baekhyun na may maliit na boses.

     Inabot ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang pisngi at hinimas ito ng paulit-ulit. "Sa makalawa."

     Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol, inabot ang isa pa, at kaniya ring nilapat sa kaniyang mukha.

     Hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol ang ngiti na idinulot ng ginawa ng kaniyang kasintahan. Nakanguso rin siya ngunit napaka-guwapo pa rin. Kung wala siyang tadyang ay malamang kumawala na ang kaniyang puso mula sa kaniyang dibdib.

     "Baekhyun," pangaalo niya sa kasintahan.

     Lalo lamang idiniin ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang mukha sa mga palad ni Chanyeol at mas lalong siyang napanguso dahil dito.

     "Nais mo bang mukha mo lamang ang aking maramdaman?"

     Umiling si Baekhyun at tahimik na ibinaba ang kanilang mga kamay. Pagkatapos ay dahan-dahan siyang pumwesto at umupo sa mga hita ni Chanyeol. Niyakap nilang ang isa't isa habang marahang hinihimas ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun naman ay nakaharap sa leeg ni Chanyeol.

     "Ako'y mangungulila sa'yo." Pabulong na sinabi ni Baekhyun na tila ba isang lihim.

     "At ako rin sa'yo, mahal ko. Ako rin sa iyo."

  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

 

     Masakit man para sa magkasintahan ang magkawalay, ina-aliw na lamang nila ang mga sarili sa paniniwalang sila’y magkikita ring muli. Sa bawat araw na sila’y magkahiwalay, ibig sabihin nito’y isang araw din ang nabawas hanggang sila’y magkitang muli. Naktulong rin ang kaibigan ni Chanyeol na si Junmyeon, isa sa mga nakatataas na sundalo kaya naman siya’y naka-uuwi sa bayan nila Baekhyun tuwing katapusan ng linggo. Nagsilbing tagahatid ng sulat si Junmyeon sa magkasintahan at walang tigil ang pasasalamat sa kaniya ni Baekhyun.

     Ang unang sulat na ipinadala ni Chanyeol ay ang kaniyang tula at sinagot din ito ni Baekhyun ng kaniyang sariling tula. Lumipas ang ilang linggo at nalaman ni Baekhyun ang iba’t-ibang bagay tungkol sa Maynila.

_Mukhang patapos na ang digmaan._

     Ang huling linya sa pinakahuling sulat na natanggap niya mula kay Chanyeol. Walang pagpapaliwanag na sumunod. Hindi niya rin mapagtanto kung masaya ba si Chanyeol mula sa sulat.

     Paanong patapos na ang digmaan? Ano ang ibig sabihin nito para sa kaniya? Sa kanilang magkasintahan? Hindi ba’t matagal nang balak ni Chanyeol na pumuntang Espanya pagkatapos ng digmaan upang muling makasama ang kaniyang ama?

     Puno nang katanungan at pag-aalala si Baekhyun.

 

     Nang gabi ring iyon ay may lihim na pagtitipon na naganap ang mga rebeldeng Pilipino.

      “Malapit nang matapos ang digmaan.” Diretsong bigkas ni tiyo Teodoro. “Nagsisimula nang magsi-alisan ang mga puwersa ng Kastila. Nakipagka-sundo at mapapalaya na tayo ng Pangulong Aguinaldo!”

      “At kung hindi umalis ang mga kastila sa ating bayan?” Tanong ng isa nilang kasamahan.

      “Patatalsikin natin sila!” Sagot naman ng isa.

      “Naipuslit na natin ang ating mga armas. Handa tayo at ang ating mga karatig bayan. Madali natin silang mapapa-alis!”

      Nahihilo si Baekhyun sa mga nagaganap.

      Nang matapos ang pagpupulong, nilapitan siya ng kaniyang tiyo. “Alam kong nangako kang hindi hahawak ng armas, Baekhyun. Ginagalang ko ang pagpapasiya mong iyon. Ngunit kailangan ka ng ating bayan. Natuto ka raw manggamot, hindi ba? Kakailanganin natin iyon sa darating na laban.”

      Akamang aalis na ang kaniyang tiyo ngunit abilis niya itong napigilan. “Kailangan ho ba talaga natin ng dahas? Bakit hindi na lang ho natin sila paalisin ng tahimik?”

      “Kailan pa may nagawa ang katahimikan, Baekhyun? Kung hindi tayo kikilos, kung hindi natin ipaglalaban ang ating lupa at bayan, patuloy nilang hahawakan at sasakupin ang ating bayan. Papayag ka na lang ba na mapunta sa wala ang pagkamatay ng iyong ama at kapatid?”

      Natahimik si Baekhyun. Minabuti na lamang niyang huwag umuwi at manatili sa kubo nila ni Chanyeol ng gabing iyon.

 

Kinaumagahan ay hinihintay na niya si Junmyeon sa may kubo. Pabalik na siya ng Maynila at muling ipadadala ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang sulat para kay Chanyeol. Nasilayan na niya ang sundalong Kastila ngunit bakas ang lungkot sa mukha nito.

     “Maganda umaga, señor Baekhyun.”

      “Magandang umaga rin, señor Junmyeon.”

      “Maaaring wala ako sa lugar, ngunit maaari ba akong magsalita?”

      Tumungo si Baekhyun.

      “Marahil ay na-kuwento na sa iyo ni Chanyeol ang papalapit na pagtatapos ng digmaan. Marami sa aming mga sundalong Kastila ang inalok na ng pagkakataon upang makabalik ng Espanya. Isa na si Chanyeol doon.”

      Nanlamig ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun.

      “Ngunit, mangilang beses na ring pinagpaliban ni Chanyeol ang pag-alis. Tingin ko ay alam mo na rin kung bakit.”

      “Dahil sa akin.” Nanghihinang sagot ni Baekhyun.

      Sumang-ayon si Junmyeon kay Baekhyun. “Kung sakaling patuloy na ipagpapaliban ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang pag-alis, mauubusan siya ng barko, Baekhyun. Tiyak na ang paglaya ng Pilipinas. Makakabalik ka na sa iyong payapang buhay. Ngunit si Chanyeol? Anong magiging buhay niya rito sa Pilipinas bilang dating sundalong Kastila? Alam kong alam mo na matagal na rin siyang nawalay sa kaniyang ama.”

      Anong magiging buhay ni Chanyeol rito sa Pilipinas bilang dating sundalong Kastila?

      Paulit-ulit na umalingawngaw ang tanong ni Junmyeon sa kaniyang utak. Siya ba’y naging masyadong makasarili at hindi na niya naisip ang magiging kalagayan ni Chanyeol?

      “Iyon lamang ang aking gustong sabihin, señor.”

      Tumungo si Baekhyun, humingi ng ilang sandali upang tapusin ang kaniyang liham, at saka nagpaalam kay Junmyeon.

 

_Paalam, Chanyeol. Huwag ka nang bumalik sapagkat ika’y wala nang babalikan._

  
  


     Minsan ay napapa-isip siya kung tama ba ang kaniyang ginawa. Naalala niya ang sinabi ni Junmyeon, “Makakabalik ka na sa iyong payapang buhay”. Payapa, ika niya. Ngunit ano ang babalikan niya kung ni minsan ay hindi namuhay ng payapa si Baekhyun? Kinagisnan na niya ay digmaan. Isinilang siya sa bansang mayroong mananakop. Lumaki siyang walang ibang inisip at hinangad kung hindi mapalaya ang kanilang bayan mula sa pang-aabuso ng gobyerno.

     Payapa? Hindi ba’t si Chanyeol ang nagparamdam ng kapayapaan sa kaniya? Hindi ba’t sa loob ng bisig ni Chanyeol pinaka naramdaman ang kapayapaang hinahangad?

      Ah, ngunit hindi ito tungkol sa kaniya. Mas mahalaga si Chanyeol.

      Natutunan ni Baekhyun na ang pagmamahal ay hindi umiikot sa kung ano ang nararamdaman niya, kundi sa kung anong ikasasaya at ikabubuti ng taong mahal niya, si Chanyeol.

      Mas maganda ang hinaharap ni Chanyeol sa Espanya. Ito ang alam niya.

      Ilang sulat pa ang hinatid sa kaniya ni Junmyeon matapos ang sulat na iyon. Ngunit hindi na muling sumagot si Baekhyun. Sa halip, gabi-gabi niyang binabalikan ang kanilang mga liham at ma-ingat niyang niyayakap ang mga ito, sinisiguradong hindi matutuluan ng luha.

      Papalapit na ay itinakdang pagbabalik sana ni Chanyeol ngunit ayaw na niyang asahan ang kaniyang pagbabalik. Gayunpaman, napagpasiyahan niya na huwag munang bumalik sa kanilang kubo.

      Gabi nang naka-uwi si Baekhyun galing sa pagtulong kay Sehun sa simabahan. Gawa ng nakasanayan, napadaan siya sa kalsada na malapit sa kaniyang kubo. Nagtaka siya nang mapansing may ilaw sa may kubo. Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib at hindi na napigilan pa ang kaniyang mga paa na tila may sariling utak at tumakbo papalapit sa kubo. Puno ng kaba niyang tinulak pabukas ang pintong gawa sa nipa at nalamamang walang laman ang kubo.

      Umakyat siya na may mabibigat na paa at mas mabigat na pakiramdam. Hindi niya lubos akalain na hinayaan niya ang kaniyang sarili na umasa sa mga sandaling iyon.

      Nilapitan niya ang lampara sa kabilang dulo ng kubo. Sa isang malakas na ihip y pinatay niya ang ilaw mula dito.

      Kasabay ng pagbalot ng dilim sa maliit na kubo ay ang pagbalot ng dalawang bisig sa kaniya sa isang yakap.

      “Chanyeol.” Pabulong na bigkas ni Baekhyun. Hindi na niya kailangan pang lumingon at tiyakin, sigurado siyang si Chanyeol nga ito.

      Huminga ng malalim ang binata sa kaniyang likod at mas hinigpitan ang kaniyang pagkakayakap. “Ako’y lubos na nangulila sa iyo, sinta ko.”

      Mali ito, ang tanging naisip ni Baekhyun. Mali ito ngunit bakit tama ang kaniyang pakiramdam? Tila ba’y ang lahat ay tamang muli sa pagkakakulong niya sa mga bisig ng taong minamahal.

 

     Mali ito.

 

     “Nag mamaka-awa ako sa iyo, Chanyeol. Umalis ka na. Huwag ka nang matagal pa rito.” Pilit niyang pinagbitaw ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol hanggang siya’y makalaya sa bisig ni Chanyeol. Agad siyang sinalubong ng malamig na gabi.

      “Hindi kita naiintindihan, Baekhyun.”

      “Dayo ka lamang, banyaga, wala kang lugar dito.” Humarap siya sa binata upang sabihin ang mga susunod na salita ngunit tila ito’y maling pasiya sapakat natigil siya sa kaniyang nakita. Kaya mas mahina niyang nasabi, “Kaya umalis ka na Chanyeol.”

      Sa loob ng ilang buwan na kanilang paghihiwalay ay mas lalong naging guwapo si Chanyeol. Higit pa roon ay napagtanto ni Baekhyun kung gaano siya nangungulila sa dating kasintahan. Pilit niyang sinarado ang kaniyang kamao sapagkat kaunti na lang ay aabutin na niya si Chanyeol at hahawakan ang kaniyang mukha, ang mukha ni Chanyeol na puno ng kalungkutan.

       _Paki-usap, huwag kang malungkot._

      “Ngunit nahanap ko na ang aking lugar, Baekhyun. Sa’yo. Kung na saan ka, na roon ang aking lugar.”

      “Huwag kang hangal, Chanyeol. Isa kang kastilang sundalo at ako’y Pilipino.” Hindi sinasadya ni Baekhyun ang pagtaas ng kanyang boses.

      “Bakit parang napaka-laking kasalanan nun, Baekhyun? Oo, ipinanganak akong Kastila ang ama, Pilipina ang ina, at dito sa Pilipinas. Lumaki akong nawalay sa aking ama at ang tanging hiling ko lamang ay makita siyang muli. Isang paraan upang makamit ko iyon ay ang maging sundalo. Ipinatutupad lamang namin ang utos ng gobyerno. Kung may taong sasalungat sa mga batas, siya ay rebelde. Siya ay kaaway.”

      Sunod-sunod ang naramdaman ni Baekhyun sa mga narinig ngunit umalingawngaw sa kanyang looban ang huling sinabi ni Chanyeol. Rebelde at kaaway. “Lumaban ang itay at ang kanyang mga kasama dahil sinunog ng mga kawal ang taniman. Tinanggalan at ninakawan sila at ang kanilang mga pamilya ng kukunan ng pangkabuhayan.”

      Hindi naka-imik si Chanyeol.

      “Naiintindihan mo na ba, Chanyeol? Parati tayong babalik dito. Ako’y isang rebeldeng Pilipino, at ikaw ay isang sundalong Kastila.”

      “Ngunit hindi lang iyon, Baekhyun. Hindi ba higit pa sa mga iyon ang ating pagmamahalan? Baekhyun, Baekhyun, parang awa mo na. Sumama ka sa akin, magtanan tayo! Nakahanap na ako ng lugar sa Maynila noong naka-destino ako roon. Magtanan tayo.” Nagsusumamo si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

      “At pagkatapos, Chanyeol? Paano ang paghahanap mo sa iyong ama? Iiwan ko na lang ba si inay at si Isadora?”

      “Baekhyun. Papatayin nila lahat ng mga rebelde at ang mga tumutulong sa kanila!”

      “Kaya lalaban sila, Chanyeol. Buong tapang nilang ilalaban ang kanilang buhay, ang kanilang pamilya, at ang bayan. Hindi ako basta-basta tatakbo, Chanyeol.”

      “Ngunit sabi mo hinding-hindi ka hahawak ng baril at ayaw mo ng dahas. Paano kung ika’y...”

      “Hindi ako makikipaglaban sa harap, Chanyeol. Hindi ako tatakbo sapagkat kailangan nila ako upang maghilom ng mga may sakit.”

      “Paano ang ikaw at ako? Ang pagmamahalan natin? Hindi ba nararapat na ipaglaban din natin ang pagmamahalan natin? ”

      Nasabi na ni Baekhyun ang katotohanan kay Chanyeol. Naibigay na rin niya ang kanyang puso at buong pagkatao kay Chanyeol. At ngayon, ang kalayaan na lamang niya ang nararapat niyang ibigay.

      Kung hindi makukuha si Chanyeol sa pakikiusap at katotohanan, marahil siya’y makukumbinsi ng kasinungalingan. Kaya naman nanatiling tahimik si Baekhyun, hanggang sa kanyang narinig ang mga huling sambit ni Chanyeol.

      “Sa iyong pag aalinlangan, nakuha ko ang kasagutan.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


     Pagsapit ng Agosto 1898 ay sinuko ng Gobernador Heneral ng Espanya ang Pilipinas sa mga Amerikano. Marami nang mga bayan at pulo na muling nahawakan ng mga Pilipino habang may iba pang mga bayan na hindi pa binibitiwan ng mga Kastila.

  
     “Hindi na maaaring magtagal pa ng isang araw ang mga Kastila sa ating bayan! Para sa ating kalayaan!”

      Ito ang sigaw ng mga Pilipinong nakipaglalaban sa mga natitirang Kastila na pilit namumuno sa kanilang mga bayan. Bilang pagtanggol sa kanilang mga sarili, lumalaban pabalik ang mga Kastil hanggang mayroon silang bala at mga pasabog.

      

     Bilang pagtakbo sa mga mamamayan, binalak ng mga Kastila na na magtago sa gabi at tumakas mula sa bayan.

     “Pasasabugin natin ang burol. May bali-balita na doon pinakamaluwag sapagkat walang nakatira doon. Mayroon ding haka-haka na doon nila tinatago ang kanilang mga bala!”

     Halos bumigay ang mga tuhod ni Chanyeol sa narinig. “Sandali, heneral! Hindi na natin kailangan pasabugin ang burol kung wala namang nakatira doon!”

      “Kapag tayo’y nagpasabog roon, tiyak na lalayo sila sa lugar na iyon at malaya nating matatahak ang daan pa-Maynila!” Mariing sagot ng heneral kay Chanyeol. At sa ibang sundalo kaniyang inutos, “Magmadali kayo! Tayo’y tatakas na!”

      Mabilis na tumakbo si Chanyeol. Pinilit niyang bilisan pa ang pagtakbo hanggang siya’y madapa. Hindi na niya ininda ang sakit at patuloy na tumakbo ng tumakbo papunta sa kubo.

      Sa hindi kalayuan ay kaniya nang natatanaw ang maliit na kubo. Madilim at mukhang walang tao sa loob. Napahinga ng malalim si Chanyeol.

      Ang panandaliang pagkapanatag ay napalitan ng muling kaba nang makarinig siya ng sunod-sunod na paputok.

      “ _¡Para el fuego!_ ” Sigaw niya sa mga kasama. “Walang tao diyan!”

      Tumigil sa pagputok ang mga baril at muli siyang lumingon sa kubo. Muling nanlaki ang kaniyang mga mata ng may anino na gumalaw sa loob ng kubo.

      “S-”

 

      Bago pa man niya mabigkas ang mga salita ay pumutok ang kanilang kanyon, at kitang-kita niyang sumabog ang kubo.

      Tumigil ang mundo ni Chanyeol. Siya’y nabingi sa tawag ng kaniyang mga kasama. Patuloy siyang tumitig sa nawasak na kubo hanggang sa manlabo ang kaniyang paningin at tuloy-tuloy na pumatak an kaniyang mga luha.

      Tuluyan nang bumigay ang mga tuhod ni Chanyeol at napaluhod na lamang siya sa alikabok.

      Pilit na hinihila patayo ni Junmyeon si Chanyeol ngunit ito’y walang halaga. Paunti-unti nang nauubos ang kanilang mga kasama at hindi magtatagal ay maiiwan na sila. Sa ‘di kalayuan, nakita ni Junmyeon ang pabalik ng batang sakristan.

       “Ano pong nangyari, kuya Junmyeon?”

      “May nagpasabog ng kubo, Sehun. May naaninigang tao sa loob ngunit walang nakatitiyak kung sino iyon.”

      Puno ng pag-aalalang nilingon ni Sehun ang kaniyang kuya Chanyeol. Hinarap niya ito at tinitigan ang mga matang puno ng luha.

      “Halika na, kuya. Mababali wala ang nangyari kung ika’y hindi makaka-alis!”

      “Hindi ako aalis! Hindi ako aalis hanggang hindi ko nakikita si Baekhyun!”

      “Chanyeol!” Sigaw ni Junmyeon. “Maghunos-dili ka nga! Sa tingin mo ba ay papayagan ka pa nilang lumapit kay Baekhyun pagkatapos ng lahat ng ito?”

      “Ngunit si Baekhyun…” ang mahinang pagbanggit ni Chanyeol sa pangalan ng kaniyang pinakamamahal.

      “Bumalik ka na lamang sa tamang panahon, kuya. Sa ngayon, ang mahalaga ay ligtas kang maka-alis.”

      Hindi na pumiglas si Chanyeol ngunit wala rin siyang lakas. Tulong-tulong si Junmyeon at Sehun na buhatin ang nanlalamyang si Chanyeol.

 

      Sa huling pagkakataon ay lumingon si Chanyeol. Ang maliit na kubong sabay na pinaghirapang buuin nila ni Baekhyun ay ngayong wasak na at nakatumba na lamang sa burol. Walang bahid ng haka-hakang mga bala at pampasabog, sa halip ay mga gulay ang makikitang nakakalat kasama ng sirang kubo.

      Pinilit ni Chanyeol na talasan ang kaniyang paningin, nananalangin at umaasang may paggalaw siyang makikita, ngunit walang nangyari hanggang sa mawala sa kaniyang paningin ang burol.

  
  


      Matapos ang ilang araw na pananatili sa Maynila, nakahanap ng barko pa-Espanya sila Chanyeol. Walang balita mula sa bayan ni Baekhyun. Ang huli nilang alam ay tuluyang napa-alis ang mga banyaga sa bayang iyon.

       Sakay ng barkong papuntang Espanya, hindi pa rin palagay ang loob ni Chanyeol. Ilang araw siyang hindi naka-kain at nang magbalik ang kaniyang panlasa, kaunti lamang kung siya’y kumain. Malaki ang kaniyang ipinayat ngunit sinusubukan ni Sehun ang lahat upang tulungan ang kaniyang itinuring na ring kuya.

      Nakatitig si Chanyeol sa palayong hugis ng Pilipinas. Kaunti na lamang at lalamunin na ng asul na dagat ang berdeng lupa ng Pilipinas.

       “Kumusta ka po, kuya?” Natigil ang kaniyang pagmumuni sa tanong ni Sehun.

      Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung paano niya sasagutin ang bata. Minabuti niyang sabihin ang tunay na nararamdaman. “Para akong naglalakad na wala ang kalahati ng aking katawan, Sehun. Parating may kulang, parating may hinahanap.”

      “May kailangan po akong ikumpisal sa iyo, kuya. Sana po ay ako’y iyong mapatawad.”

      Napakunot lamang ng ulo si Chanyeol.

      “Hindi ko po alam ang mga kaganapan noong gabing iyon, kuya. Ngunit bago po ang araw na iyon ay nagkita po kami ni Kuya Baekhyun.”

      Sa pagbanggit ni Sehun sa pangalan ni Baekhyun ay nabuhayan ng loob si Chanyeol at muling nagkaroon ng pag-asa ang kaniyang mga mata.

      Umiling si Sehun, “Wala pong sinabing plano sa akin si kuya Baekhyun, kuya. Ang tanging hinabilin lamang po niya sa akin ay siguraduhin ko daw na ika’y makapupunta ng Espanya at mahahanap ang iyong ama. Sinabi rin po niya na ibigay ko sa iyo ang liham na ito kung ika’y nakasakay na sa barko at umaandar na pa-Espanya.”

      Inabot ni Chanyeol ang liham na hawak ni Sehun. Ngumiti siya ng maliit kay Sehun at gamit ang kabilang kamay, ginulo niya ang buhok ng bata.

      “Salamat, Sehun.”

      Naintindihan ni Sehun ang ibig sabihin ng kaniyang kuya. Siya’y tumalikod na hinayaan munang makapag-isa si Chanyeol.

 

      Pagbukas ni Chanyeol ng liham ay agad na may kumurot sa kaniyang puso. Makita pa lamang niya ang sulat-kamay ni Baekhyun ay lalo na siyang nangulila sa kaniyang pinakamamahal.

 

__

_Mahal ko,_

 

_Tama ka. Tama ang nabasa mo. Mahal kita. Kung may ihihingi ako ng tawad sa iyo, yoon ay ang hindi ko pag sambit ng aking tunay na nararamdaman. Ipagpatawad mo sana kung sa ganitong paraan ko maipapaalam sa iyo ang aking tunay na nararamdaman. Tinanong mo ako noong nakaraan kung mahal ba kita, kung mas mahal ko ba ang bayan higit pa sa iyo. Chanyeol, mahal, gusto kong malaman mo na ako’y umiibig sa iyo. Mahal na mahal kita, at ang bayan. Hindi ko nagawang makasagot sa iyo noong pinapili mo ako, ang bayan o ikaw? Isinisigaw ng buong pagkatao ko na ikaw, ikaw higit pa sa bayan. Ngunit sana maintindihan mo na gusto ko ring piliin ang bayan. Mahal kita ngunit hindi ko maaaring talikuran ang bayan. At ito ang aking sagot, mahal ko, ang bayan at ikaw. Hindi kita tinalikuran upang mapalayo o ika’y pagtaksilan. Kapara ng sumpa na ating binitawan, saksi ang mga tala at ang puntod ng kuya, ako’y mananatiling tapat sa iyo. At kung mabasa mo ang liham na ito nang ako’y wala na sa iyong piling, mahal dadalhin ko saan man ang ating mga alaala. Ang tanging hiling ko ay alalahanin mo rin ang bawat umagang kinagisnan natin, ang mga hapon na pinuno natin ng musikang sariling atin, at ang mga gabing sinikreto natin. At mahal, kung iyong pagbibigyan, huwag mo sanang kagagalitan ang bayan dahil hindi ang bayan ang pumagitan sa atin. Darating ang panahon at pagkakataon para tayo’y muling magkatagpo. At sa pagkakataong iyon, walang takot na pipiliin kong ika’y mahaling muli. Hanggang sa muli, Chanyeol, mahal ko, ikaw ang aking bayan._

 

_Umiibig sayo,_

_Baekhyun._

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

[Mayo 1900, Espanya]

 

     Sa labas ng isang kainan ay naka-upo si Chanyeol. Nasa ilalim ng kaniyang kamay ang isang lumang papel na may nisnis na gilid. Maririnig ang kampana ng simabahan sa ‘di kalayuan at ang paghila ng upuan sa kaniyang harap.

     “Kuya, mukhang makakalimutan mo po ang iyong tiket pero hindi kailanman ang liham na iyan.”

     Muntikan nang inihampas ni Chanyeol ang lumang sulat kay Sehun ngunit naalala niyang ito’y marupok na. Ginamit na lamang niya ang kaniyang kabilang kamay.

     “Isusumbong kita sa kura paroko. Ikaw ba’y maaring basta-basta lumabas ng ganito?”

     “Palalampasin ko ba na umalis ang aking kuya ng hindi ako nakakapag paalam?”

     Ngumiti lamang si Chanyeol kay Sehun. “Kaka-iba ka talagang bata ka. Hindi ba’t taliwas sa iyong paniniwala ang...”

    “Marami na po akong nasaksihan, kuya. Mula Pilipinas hanggang dito sa Espanya, sa panahon ng digmaan at ng kapayapaan. At sa lahat ng iyon, parating pag-ibig ang nangibabaw. Ilang taon na po ang lumipas ngunit ika’y umiibig pa rin kay kuya Baekhyun kahit pa wala tayong kahit anong balita mula sa kaniya. Sa ganitong tindi ng tapat na pagmamahal, sino nga bang makapagsasabing mali ito?”

     Muling namangha si Chanyeol sa angking katalinuhan at pag-uunawa ni Sehun. Ilang sandali silang nanahimik, parehong inaalala ang mga panahong inakala nilang hindi magbabago.

     Nagsalita muli si Sehun, “Pasensiya na kuya kung wala po ako noong libing ng iyong ama.”

     “Hindi mo kailangang humingi ng patawad, Sehun. Masaya ako na siya’y aking nahanap at nagkaroon ng oras na makasama siya bago siya pumanaw.”

     “Maaari po ba akong humingi ng pabor, kuya?” Ang kaniyang ngiti ay parang may nililihim.

     “Ano iyon?”

     “Gusto ko po sanang mag-alay ng ilang bulaklak sa may burol para sa kuya ni kuya Baekhyun.”

     “Inihabilin din ba sa iyo ni Baekhyun ang pag-aalaga sa puntod ng kaniyang kuya?”

     Sumagot si Sehun ng isang iling.  
  
     “Bueno,” tumayo si Chanyeol at sinundan din ni Sehun. “Ako’y mauuna na.”

     “Mag-iingat ka, kuya. Huwag mong kalilimutan na dumaan sa burol.”

     Niyakap ni Chanyeol si Sehun. “Ipangako mo na ika’y maka-uuwi rin ng Pilipinas.”

 

* * *

 

 

     Puno ang isip habang naglalakad papunta sa burol si Chanyeol. Hindi niya mapigilan ang bawat ala-ala na bumabalik sa kaniya. Ang bayang ito ay ang nagbigay sa kaniya ng pagkakataong maramdaman ang tunay na kasiyahan at pag-ibig na walang katumbas. Ngunit sa isang dako, ito rin ang pumawi ng mga iyon at pinalitan ng kalungkutan at paghihinagpis.

     Sa kabila ng lahat ay pinili pa rin ni Chanyeol na bumalik ng Pilipinas. Ipinangako niya sa sarili na babalikan at hahanapin niya si Baekhyun. Ni minsan ay hindi niya pinaniwalaang wala na si Baekhyun. Umaasa pa rin siya na sa kaniyang pagbalik ay matatagpuan niya ang kaniyang pinakamamahal.

     Hawak niya ang isang bungkos ng dalya na maligayang ibinenta sa kaniya ni aling Magdalena.

_Ito, isang amargon, para sa iyong pagbabalik. Maligaya akong makita na ika’y nagbalik, hijo._

     Hindi muna siya nagtanung-tanong sa bayan. Minabuti niyang ilaan ang araw na ito para sa pagpunta sa burol, bisitahin ang puntod ng kuya ni Baekhyun, at tignan kung nandoon pa ang mga natira sa kanilang munting kubo.

     Pag-akyat niya sa mababang burol ay agad niyang nakita ang matayog na puno ng mangga. Masiya siyang malaman na ang puno ay nanatiling malakas at may bunga.

     Sa gilid ng puno ay wala na ang mga natira mula sa sumabog na kubo. Wala na ang mga nipa at ang mga kawayan. Ang damuhan na minsang pinagtayuan ng kanilang maliit na kubo, ngayo’y puno na ng iba’t-ibang uri at kulay ng bulaklak.

     Marahil ay si Isadora ang may gawa nito, o maaring si Joongi, o isa sa mga malalapit na kaibigan ni Baekhyun.

     Ngumiti ng kaunti si Chanyeol.

     Gusto sana ni Chanyeol na ipagpatuloy ang maliit na hardin na ito. Kung sakali kaya’y papayagan siyang muling makabalik rito? Magiging masaya rin kaya ang pagtanggap sa kaniya ng pamilya ni Baekhyun kapag siya’y bumisita na sa kanila?

     Panandaliang napatigil sa paga-aalala si Chanyeol nang kaniyang maulinigan ang isang mahinang himig.

 

     Bumalik sa kaniyang alaala noong una niyang puntahan si Baekhyun dito sa burol. Noon, may ilang araw niyang sunod-sunod na narinig ang paghimig sa burol ngunit hindi niya makita kung saan nanggaling. Hanggang sa isang umaga ay nakita niya na may binatang naglakad paakyat ng burol at umupo sa ilalim ng puno ng mangga, nakakubli sa loob ng mga dahon ng puno. Ilang araw din niyang inisip kung magpapakilala na siya sa binata. Laking tuwa niya na siya’y nagpakilala, at nakilala rin niya si Baekhyun. Bukod pa doon ay ang paglalim ng kanilang pagtitinginan hanggang sila’y naging magkasintahan.

 

     Nilingon ni Chanyeol ang puno ng mangga. Ang kaniyang hinala ay galing din sa ilalim ng puno ng mangga ang taong humihimig. Dahan-dahan siyang naglakad papunta sa puno, hinawi ang mga dahon na halos humalik na sa damo, at siya’y nakakubli na rin sa ilalim ng puno ng mangga.

     Dito sa loob ay dati na niyang natagpuan si Baekhyun. At ngayo’y tila dito niya rin siya matatagpuan.

 

     Tumigil sa paghimig ang binata, ngiti’y malawak, at ang kaniyang mga mata’y puno ng buhay at liwanag.

    Walang imik si Chanyeol. Ilang beses siyang pumikit at dumilat, pumikit at dumilat. Kulang na lamang ay kuritin niya ang kaniyang sarili upang siguraduhing hindi siya nananaginip, ngunit hindi rin siya makagalaw upang gawin ito.

     Ilang sandali pa ang lumipas at nagsalita ang binata. “Magandang araw rin sa iyo, Kastila. Ako’y lilisan na.” Kaniyang sinabi ngunit hindi humakbang upang umalis.

     Alam ni Chanyeol ang linyang iyon. Ang linyang unang sinambit sa kaniya ni Baekhyun. Nalaglag ang bungkos ng dalya na kaniyang hawak.

    Isa, dalawa, tatlo. Tatlong mahahabang hakbang. Iyon ang layo na kaniyang tinahak upang mapalapit kay Baekhyun at muli siyang mayakap. Dalawa, dalawang pares ng bisig ang kaniyang ipinalupot kay Baekhyun upang siguraduhing hindi basta-basta maglalaho ang lalaki. Isa, isang malalim na hininga ang sabay nilang kinuha bago higpitan pa ang yakap.

     At hindi mabilang na mga luha ang pumatak mula sa kanilang mga mata.

    “Hindi na. Hinding-hindi ka na lilisan. Hindi ko na hahayaang tayo’y maghiwalay at ako’y mapalayo sa iyo.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol habang humihikbi. Hinalikan niya ang bunbunan ni Baekhyun at muling yumakap ng mahigpit.

     “Ipagpatawad mo sana ang aking pagka-wala. Hindi ko rin nagawang makasunod sa iyo sa Espanya sapagkat maraming sunud-sunod na naganap dito.” Ang bulong ni Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol.

     Umiling si Chanyeol, “Wala kang dapat ihingi ng tawad, mahal.”

     Umatras ng kaunti ang ulo ni Baekhyun upang mapagmasdan si Chanyeol. Natawa sila ng tahimik dahil sa kanilang itsura ngunit malaking parte ng dahilan ay ang kasiyahan na kanilang nararamdaman sa kanilang muling pagkikita.

     “Hindi ako makapaniwalang ika’y aking muling nayayakap.”

     “Bakit? Inasahang mo bang ako’y namatay na?”

     “Hindi! Kahit kailanma’y hindi, Baekhyun.”

     Gamit ang kaniyang dalawang kamay, inabot ni Baekhyun at hinawakan ang mukha ni Chanyeol. Pinunasan niya ang bakas ng mga luha sa kaniyang mga pisngi. “Maraming salamat sa iyong pagbalik Chanyeol.” May pangungulila sa boses ni Baekhyun.

     Bukod pa sa maraming pag-aalala ni Chanyeol ay may isa rin siyang tanong na nais malaman ang sagot. “Baekhyun, maaari ko bang malaman kung...” Hindi makapagpatuloy si Chanyeol. Napa-iwas siya ng tingin at napakagat-labi.

     Muling kinuha ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Chanyeol at iniharap sa kaniya. May pagaalala sa kaniyang mga mata. “Ano iyon, Chanyeol?”

     Marahan siyang huminga ng malalim, inihanda ang sarili sa maaaring isagot sa kaniya ni Baekhyun. “Maaari ko bang malaman kung… kung ganoon pa rin ang nararamdaman mo para sa akin?”

     Maliit na napangiti si Baekhyun. Naiintindihan niya ang tanong ni Chanyeol. Matagal nga naman ang panahon na sila’y nagkawalay.

     “Ilang araw na may kirot sa aking puso noong ako’y nagtago sa iyo. Hindi ako halos makahinga noong malaman kong paalis na ang barkong iyong sinasakyan at matagal na ika’y hindi makikita. Binagabag ako ng pagaakalang hindi na tayo muling magkikita. Mag-isa kong nilinis ang ating kubo, at tinaniman ng maliliit na punla ang lupa dito. Ang bawat punla ay nagsisimbolo ng bawat araw na ika’y hindi nakikita. Ang bawat umusbong na bulaklak ay simbolo ng aking tunay na damdamin para sa iyo, Chanyeol. Pangungulila, at higit sa lahat, pagmamahal.”

     Hinila niya pababa ang leeg ni Chanyeol hanggang magkadikit ang kanilang mga noo. Dahan-dahang sinambit ni Baekhyun ang mga susunod sa linya.

     “Darating ang panahon at pagkakataon para tayo’y muling magkatagpo. At sa pagkakataong iyon, walang takot na pipiliin kong ika’y mahaling muli.”

     Kabisado ni Chanyeol ang mga katagang ito dahil sa araw-araw niyang pagbukas ng liham ni Baekhyun, pagbabasa nito, at muling pagtupi. Tanging ang liham ang kaniyang pinangkawakan sa loob ng ilang taon.

     “Oo, ang sagot, Chanyeol. Ito na ang ating pagkakataon, mahal ko. Ika’y minahal noon, mahal pa rin ngayon, at mamahalin sa mga susunod na panahon.”

     Tumungo pa ng kaunti si Baekhyun hanggang sa maglapat ang kanilang mga labi. Sintamis ng kanilang unang halikan ang kanilang muling pagsasama. Binawi nila ang mga lumipas na taon at mga salitang hindi nabanggit. Ang bawat halik na kanilang pinagsasaluhan ay napakasarap at pumawi sa bawat sakit na kanilang naramdaman.

     “Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal, Baekhyun.” Bulong ni Chanyeol sa labi ni Baekhyun.

    May isang luha na tumulo sa mata ni Baekhyun. Ang paglalahad ni Chanyeol ng kaniyang nararamdaman ay nagbigay sa kaniya ng kasiyahang matagal na niyang nakalimutan.

  


     Kasama ng pag ihip ng hangin ang mga talulot ng amargon. Ang mga pangakong binitiwan noon ay tutuparin ngayon. Ang pagmamahalang minsang hinamon ay mas pinatibay pa ng bawat taon.

 

     Mahirap umibig sa panahon ng giyera. Ngunit kahit kailan ay hindi ito pagsisisihan ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun sapagkat walang katumbas ang pagmamahalan para sa isa’t-isa.

 

 

 

[Wakas.]


	5. Pagsasaling Wika

  * Nunca Te Olvidare - hindi kita malilimutan
  * Flores – flowers
  * Pero¿ Por qué? – But, what for?
  * No podemos volver a vernos más - we can’t meet each other anymore
  * ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás adolorido? ¡Vamos a un doctor! – Are you okay? Are you in pain? Let’s go to a doctor!
  * ¡Para el fuego! – cease fire
  * Amargon - dandelion flower



 

Ang tula ni Baekhyun

_Por una mirada, un mundo;_   
_Por una sonrisa, un cielo;_   
_Por un beso... ¡Yo no sé_   
_Qué te diera por un beso!_

> the world for one look;  
> the sky for one smile;  
> and for a kiss... I don’t know  
> what I could give for a kiss of yours
> 
> (Rima XXIII by Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer)

 

_Por encontrar un beso tuyo,_   
_¿qué daría yo?_   
_¡Un beso errante de tu boca_   
_muerta para el amor!_

> To find a kiss of yours  
> what would I give  
> A kiss that strayed from your lips  
> dead to love
> 
> (To find a kiss of yours] by Federico García Lorca)

 

_tus ojos me enseñan de nuevo a ver_   
_como espejos de agua todo lo entienden,_   
_no hay enigma que no puedan descifrar_   
_pues le basta y sobra una mirada_

> your eyes show me how to see again  
> like mirrors of water, understanding all,  
> there’s no mystery they can’t solve—  
> a single glance is more than enough
> 
> [Sonnets to Madness and Other Misfortunes, III  
> Francisco X. Alarcón]

 

_Decir adiós quiere decir tan poco_   
_Decir adiós: gritar porque se está diciendo_   
_y llorar porque no se dice nada;_

_porque decir adiós nunca es bastante,_   
_déjame decirte, nunca te olvidaré_

> To say goodbye means so little.  
> To say goodbye: to yell because one is saying something  
> and to cry because nothing is being said;
> 
>   
> because saying goodbye is never enough,  
> Let me say, I will never forget you
> 
> [Farewell by Francisca Aguirre; ang huling linya ay akin hehe]


End file.
